Pointless Oneshots: DCMK
by DetectiveLion
Summary: So you know how you get a random, pointless idea and you just HAVE to write about it? Well that happens to me a lot. So I'm throwing all those random, pointless stories here. Enjoy! Thirty-six: Life on the road is tough when the ghost of an internationally wanted criminal is riding shotgun...
1. Star Wars

**Alright. I decided that instead of throwing a million oneshots into the site, I'll just keep them all in one place. Unless they're special. In that case, they're alone. This is basically my little fic-bank. All the completely pointless stories I write in order to keep myself entertained go here. So enjoy! ...Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detect- You know what? Go ahead and freakin sue me. You don't know who I am, anyway. It's a fanfiction site! Why do we even NEED disclaimers? Isn't it pretty obvious that fanfictions are written by fans?**

He was standing on the roof of a building. He didn't really remember getting up there, everything before had passed in a blur. All he knew was that one wrong step could send him plummeting to his death... And that there was a revolver in his hand, loaded with only a single bullet. And then there was Gin... The murderer was standing several feet away. He felt his heart face at the sight of the man- no, the _monster_. His hands tightened around the gun, holding it up to aim at his enemy. Gin sneered at him and lifted his own handgun. They stared at one another, eyes alert for even the most miniscule of twitches of the trigger finger. If they were caught off guard, it could mean death.

"...So, Kudo," Gin growled. "You actually survived."

Shinichi glared at him. "After you tried to kill me!"

An ugly smirk lifted the marksman's lips as he chuckled lowly. "Believe me, Kudo, I could have done so much worse. I _will_ do worse. After I dispose of you, I'll make sure your little girlfriend meets you up in Heaven. And maybe those little kids that follow you around. "

"Don't touch them!" The detective snarled. His finger tightened on the trigger, but Gin didn't even flinch.

"How about we make a deal?" Gin suggested, voice dark. "I'll leave them alone... If you tell me where Sherry is."

A year ago, he would have stiffened, or winced, or shown some sign that he was familiar with the name. But he hadn't spent over twelve months lying for nothing. Instead, he simply quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Who's Sherry?" His voice was cool.

Gin bared his teeth. Suddenly Shinichi was reminded of a very, very angry, snarling doberman. He almost snickered at the image, but kept silent. "Don't lie, Kudo. Your girlfriend just might have an accident." He grinned, jerking the gun slightly for emphasis.

Shinichi's eyes widened. He took the chance- he dove forward, pulling the trigger. There was a flash and a bang, then he hit the ground. He tumbled, knowing that if he missed, it was all over. But suddenly there was a choked gasp and a thud. The detective froze for a moment before glancing up. Gin was on his knees, clutching at his stomach. His black clothes became darker as blood seeped into the material. Suddenly Shinichi was on his feet, running to the killer's side. Before he knew what he was doing, he had yanked his shirt off and was tearing a strip of the cloth away, pressing it to the wound. He had to stop the bleeding. He hadn't been aiming to kill!

_'I will not become a murderer!' _He internally snarled. He would not steal someone's life away. Even if that person had claimed countless others, and even targeted his, he would not let them die!

Yet he could tell that was exactly what was happening. Gin was dying. The murderous man glared up at Shinichi, hatred in his eyes. Then a dark chuckle left his mouth. "Kudo," He rasped. "I need to tell you something." There was a sadistic smirk on his face, even when he was staring at death.

The detective clenched his hands into tight fists. "What is it?" He demanded.

"I..." Gin whispered. Shinichi leaned down to hear better. "I am your father."

* * *

"NO!" Shinichi sat bolt upright, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Beside him, Ran stirred.

"Shinichi?" She muttered sleepily.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. "S-sorry, Ran," he panted. "It was that dream again."

The young woman sat up, rolling her eyes. "Shinichi, your father is Kudo Yusaku, not Gin. Why are you even _having_ that dream, anyway?"

Suddenly the meitantei looked very, very embarrassed. He glanced away, muttering under his breath. Ran lifted an eyebrow and poked him in the shoulder. "What is it?" She asked. Her tone made it clear that she wouldn't let either of them sleep until she got an answer.

With a sigh, Shinichi turned to face her again. "You see..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hattori got hooked on Star Wars."

* * *

**Don't. Even. Ask. Cause I really don't know. All I know is that this wouldn't leave me alone. So I present to you this rather... crack-ish fanfiction. O.o**


	2. Common Interest

Ran frowned at the clock. Conan was late. Heiji had specifically said that he'd have the boy back home before midnight. And yet it was now half past the designated hour. Why had she even let them go to the KID heist, anyway? Conan had school the next morning. Then Ran remembered. Turns out, two whining detective following you all around the house can be pretty convincing. Though they hadn't actually convinced her of anything. Rather, they annoyed her to the point where she snapped and chased them out of the house with the threat of a roundhouse kick to the head.

That was all the encouragement they needed. In under a minute, they were gone.

With a huff, the karate master pulled out her cell phone, about to dial his number. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Yelping loudly, she whirled around. There, at the door, was Conan. The boy's glasses were askew and his cheeks were flushed with exertion. Behind him was none other than the Kaitou KID, looking just as exhausted and disheveled. "What?" She began, only to be cut off.

"RAN NEE-CHAN, LET'S GO!" Conan shouted. His voice was urgent and laced with panic. In her shock, Ran could only blink owlishly at him.

"Come on!" KID urged. "Tantei-han can only hold them off for so long!" When she still didn't react, he cursed and darted forward, picking her up bridal style. She squealed and clutched at his arm as her legs were swept off the ground. Moments later, KID and Conan were darting down the stairs. They bolted through the now-empty cafe under the Agency and out the doors.

As they ran, Conan snapped, "Of you touch her the wrong way-"

"Tantei-kun," KID cut in. "Our lives are at stake here. Do you really think I'm doing anything perverted?"

"Knowing you, yes," Conan growled. On the street, a car that Ran recognized as Sato's was parked. The two boys made a beeline for it, piling inside without hesitation. Sure enough, the officer was at the wheel. "Drive!" Conan yelped. With a quick nod, Sato floored the gas pedal. They shot off down the street like a bullet.

"This is going to get me fired," Sato muttered. Conan gave her an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, Sato-keiji. And thank you. We'd be goners without you."

Ran's mind finally snapped into gear. "Wait a minute!" She exclaimed. "What's going on? Where's Hattori-kun?" The faces of Conan and KID darkened instantly. The two of them exchanged guilty, mournful looks.

"I'll never forgive myself," Conan whimpered in a soft voice.

KID placed a comforting hand on the little detective's shoulder. "He was a good man," The thief said, trying to sound strong. "We'll never forget his sacrifice."

In the front seat, Sato blanched. "They got Hattori-kun?" She choked out. Conan nodded sorrowfully. By then, they had left Beika and were speeding along the empty road. After a moment of silence, Sato recovered and said, "We're almost at Ekoda. Where should I go?"

"The high school," KID told her immediately. "It's big, and they wouldn't expect us to hide there. And if we need to, we could probably escape."

Hide? Escape? Who were they running from? Completely lost now, Ran turned to face Conan. "What's going on?" She demanded.

The boy shivered. "I was stupid," He murmured. "I got too well known. Between KID heists and murder cases, my name grew more and more famous until..." He gulped and fell silent, seemingly unable to continue. Whatever was pursuing them had terrified the bespectacled detective.

Ran blinked. Hoping to get a straight answer, she turned to KID. "Then why are the two of you working together?"

"Common interest," The thief answered shortly. He offered no other explanation. Instead, he kept staring out the windows, as though expecting the road to burst into flames.

Frustration gnawed at Ran. Finally, she snapped. "WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" No one did. Their faces remained solemn, with a hint of lingering horror in their eyes. Suddenly Ran wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

All of a sudden, Sato jerked the wheel to the side. The car spun, tires squealing. KID and Conan yelped in alarm while Ran screamed, clinging for dear life to both of them. The car came to an abrupt stop, rattling slightly. They were in front of Ekoda High. "Go!" Sato commanded. KID threw opened his door and Conan did the same. The small boy grabbed Ran's hand, pulling her out with him. As soon as the doors were shut, Sato hit the gas and was gone.

Suddenly Ran was being yanked towards the building. They raced for a line of windows, stopping by a particular one. KID's gloved fingers traced the bottom of the window. Seeming to find a latch or handle of some sort, the thief threw the window open with a triumphant cry. He climbed through the opening with cat-like skill, landing neatly on the other side.

Conan scowled. "Once a thief, always a thief," He grumbled. KID only rolled his eyes as Ran lifted the boy and passed him over. With that done, she climbed in herself(taking care to keep her skirt down).

After that, the window was shut and locked and the three of them were huddling silently underneath it. "Alright," Ran hissed. "Start explaining." Then she paused. There was a noise, like footsteps. Everyone froze and went silent, staring wide=eyed at the door.

_click-clack-click-clack_

__Ran's heart was hammering against her ribs. They all stared until the sound faded, and then waited a few more minutes to make sure it didn't return. When the coast was clear, Conan breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he looked feafully at KID. "Do you think they're armed?" He asked quietly.

KID gave him a scornful and disbelieving look. "Of course they are! It's_ Them!"_

"I don't deal with Them on a daily basis!" Conan snapped.

The thief hissed back, "Neither do I. They only appear at heists."

"Wait, who's they?" Ran asked. She was lost. Again.

With a sigh, Conan and KID stood. They both peered out the window. After making sure they were alone, the two turned to her and simultaneously said...

"Fangirls."


	3. Problems

**Before we get started, I'd like to talk to you about the previous chapter. You know, the one with the fangirls. I GOT 'CHA DIDN'T I? FOOLED YOU ALL! HAHAHA! -is hit by soccer ball- OW! Fine, be that way. Anyway, a few of you seem to be taking Heiji's sacrifice a bit hard. So I have good news. HEIJI SURVIVED! -pulls out horribly bruised and slightly twitchy Heiji-**

**Heiji: I'm never gonna forgive ya for that.**

**Me: But the fans loved it! Didn't you, guys? ...Uh, guys? Back me up here. -backs away slowly-**

**Heiji: DAMMIT, YER DEAD! -beats me with katana-**

**Me: HOLY -censored- WHERE THE -censored- DID YOU EVEN GET THAT THING?!**

**Heiji: -after beating me to a bloody pulp- I'll never tell. ;)**

**Kazuha: Don't wink at them, aho! Ya look like a creeper!**

**-cough- A-anyway. The following story is a bit on the angsty side. Not too much, though. Also, Conan's gonna be a bit OOC here.  
**

* * *

The thrill of the chase. It was a rush of adrenaline that was absolutely addicting, like some kind of drug. He never got tired of it, finding his target and chasing him down. And best of all, it worked both ways. Both the pursuer and the pursued were firmly hooked on their game of Cat-and-Mouse, and it was never certain just who was the cat and who was the mouse. Neither of them had the upper hand. While the 'Mouse' (though sometimes he was the cat) was armed with impossible tricks, the 'Cat' (though sometimes he was the mouse) was armed with the knowledge to foil them. And thus they were always grappling with one another, both desperately seeking for the one advantage they'd never find.

Such was the relationship between KID and his Tantei-kun.

And so KID knew something was horribly, horribly wrong when he found Conan on the roof, sitting perilously on the very edge, with his legs dangling over the side. He swung them carelessly through the air, not seeming to care that one moment of unbalance could send him tumbling to the ground below, where he'd inevitably meet his death. If anything, the little detective seemed curious. Curious to see just how much he could gamble with his life. Curious to see if just a few minutes of carelessness could end his life. Was he really invincible? Was it fate that allowed him to survive that life-changing drug, or was it luck? And if it was fate, was he destined to tumble over the edge? If it was luck, would he run out of it that night?

Somehow, though KID could not see the detective's face, he just _knew_ those were the thoughts running through Conan's head. Carefully, so as not to startle him, he made his way over to the little detective and sat down beside him. Conan didn't even bat an eye. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, not looking at each other, not saying a single word. They simply breathed and stared out at the brightened city below.

Then, "So I assume the Taskforce has been detained?"

KID smirked, though his heart wasn't in it. "You'd be surprised what a bit of glue, an umbrella, and some feathers can do."

"...I really don't want to know, do I?"

"No, no you don't." The thief's voice was smug. Then it dropped into a more gentle tone. "So what are you thinking about?"

"I was considering jumping off the roof," Conan said nonchalantly. Then he glanced at his companion. "And no, I don't have a glider or anything to stop me from plummeting to my death."

KID blanched, then glared furiously at him. "If you jump, I am going to save your sorry ass and then give it a good spanking."

Conan twitched. "And that's exactly why I want to jump," he hissed. The detective was _seething_ with anger. "Everyone treats me like a little kid- even you! Every day it's 'Conan-kun!' Every day I go to a damn elementary school and hang around with a bunch of first graders! Every time I speak, people look at me like I'm speaking gibberish. Cause I'm just a _kid_, right?! I'm just a freakin idiotic seven year old!" He spat. His hands curled into fists, so tight that KID was sure his nails would break the skin. Concerned, the thief placed a placating hand on his shoulder. The detective's body shook under his hand, but eventually Conan took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

"Much better," KID said with a satisfied nod. "No tell me, _calmly_, just what's bothering you."

Conan gave him a withering glance. "What are you, some kind of therapist?"

The thief chuckled. "Not quite. Though Hakuba tells me my heists give off a therapeutic effect."

"And by 'therapeutic' you mean they make him want to run in front of a bus, right?" Conan said dryly.

The thief somehow snapped his fingers through his gloves. "Bingo!" He said cheerily. "Though you forgot about the splitting migraine he gets beforehand."

The two of them snickered, enjoying a rare relaxed moment between thief and detective. For a few moments, Conan felt like... well, like himself. Like Kudo Shinichi. It wasn't like those brief moments in the phone booths when he was talking with Ran, or the serious discussions with Hattori during a case. This was like being in high school again. Just chatting with a friend without any worries, free of guilt or anger or fear.

For the first time in a while, he truly felt at peace.

But, as all good things do, their laughter came to an end. His brightened eyes slipped into their mournful lackluster once again. He turned his dreary gaze to the city lights below, wondering how they'd appear if he _did_ slip off.

The hand on his shoulder tightened, as though warning him. _Stop thinking like that. Now._ Was what it said. But Conan couldn't. Once this was over, he'd have to revert from Shinichi Kudo to Conan Edogawa once again. He'd be forced into using that annoyingly high pitched and cheery voice, adding Nee-chan to Ran's name and being treated like the child he appeared to be.

"You know..." KID began thoughtfully. Conan dully looked at him. The thief met his eyes and grinned. "You're not the only one with a hidden identity. Obviously, I need to keep _this_ a secret." He gestured to himself. "It just so happens that my best friend hates Kaitou KID."

Conan lifted a brow. "Is this friend of yours your childhood friend and the girl you love?" He asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Yup!" KID answered. Conan stared. "Weird coincidence, isn't it? We have similar faces, the same age, have secret identities, we even have the same TV-drama love story." He giggled in a very un-KID-like way, resembling more of a mischievous boy than a gentleman thief.

The detective only blinked at him. "Strange," he said. "If you weren't a thief or I weren't a detective..."

"We could probably be best friends, right?" KID grinned and ruffled his hair. Though Conan swatted at his hand, he didn't really mind. It was more of a brotherly gesture than a mocking one. "On the other hand, if we weren't who we are, we wouldn't even be having this chat, would we? It's possible that we would go on with our entire lives and never even see the others face. Anyway, back to the main topic. Um, where was I?" He scratched at his ear a bit awkwardly.

"You were giving me advice on how to get over my suicidal thoughts," Conan answered, his tone a bit lighter than before.

"Oh, right! Yeah." He coughed into his fist. "Anyway, my friend hates Kaitou KID. But the thing is, I can't let that bother me. All I need to know is that I am KID for a reason, and a damn good one at that." Conan gave him a curious look. "Though I'm not telling you. Not unless you tell me why Kudo Shinichi is now a seven year old."

"Not gonna happen," Conan assured him.

KID grinned. "Thought so. In any case, I need to remember that until I do my job, I simply have to deal with it. Someday it'll be over, and when that day comes, I'll finally be able to confess." Suddenly he got a weird expression. "You know, why do they call it a confession? It's like admitting to your love is some kind of deep, dark secret that will put you in jail for life."

Conan looked equally bemused. "...I've never thought of that before." Then he blinked and shook his head. "Not the point!"

A sheepish grin crossed the phantom thief's face. "Whoops." Then he cocked his head to the side. "Seems like Nakamori-chan is coming. In three, two..."

"Wait, how do you know-?"

"One!"

The door to the roof burst open and Aoko Nakamori marched onto the roof. "KID!" She shouted. "I knew I'd find you here!"

The thief sighed. "Excuse me, Tantei-kun and I are talking about our feelings."

"And by that you mean you're corrupting an innocent child?" Aoko snapped.

"On the contrary," Conan cut in. "He just stopped me from committing suicide."

Aoko blinked and stared. "You... were going to commit suicide?"

"Is that a problem?" The boy asked.

"Anyway, Nakamori-chan, could you go now? We're still in the middle of talking about our problems, and it's his turn to get rid of my suicidal thoughts." KID added with a slightly annoyed tone.

She continued staring. "KID has suicidal thoughts?"

The thief nodded. "Don't you?" He asked, as though it were perfectly normal. Slowly, Aoko shook her head. KID frowned. "Well maybe I'm just crazy then."

"You _are_ crazy," Conan smirked.

"Says the one who nearly jumped off the roof."

"Touche."

Slowly, Aoko backed away. "...I'm going to get my dad," was all she said before disappearing back down the stairs.

"I suggest you use pliers!" KID called after her with a snicker. Conan found himself grinning.

"Well, you better go before the police get here," He said, a bit startled at his own words. So he was just letting the thief go...? Strange.

KID didn't question it. "Suppose so." He got to his feet, then helped Conan to his. The thief looked out at the sky, it was decent weather for flying. "Before I do though, promise me two things."

"They are...?"

"Come to my heists more often. Unlike Hakuba, they actually do work as therapy for you. Also, don't die." He grinned.

"Thanks for that wonderful advice," Conan scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"No problem," KID smirked. "Until next time, Meitantei-kun." With that, he leaped off the roof and his hang glider sprang up. Conan watched with some amusement as he soared away.

"...Meitantei-kun, eh?"

**Chapter three is finished! So this is some Conan/KID bonding. Not quite as angsty as I originally thought it would be. I guess I'm not really cut out for that kind of thing. ;) You know, unless I'm actually feeling depressed. So review now before Heiji comes back with his katana. -shudders-**


	4. Breaking Point

**Another MK fic here. Don't know why, but KID is just inspiring me lately. ;) **

He really couldn't have asked for a more cliche setting. It was raining outside, the thick droplets were hammering against the windows mercilessly, filling the eerie silence that lingered in the room. The sky was darkened by the gray and black thunderheads. A single bolt of lightning arced across the air, illuminating the three faces in the room. One was twisted by a sadistic smirk. One was filled with terror. One was concealed by a monocle, but still revealed the pure hatred in his eyes.

"Snake," KID spat. His voice was laced with fury. "Let. Her. _Go._" He enunciated every word, glowering directly into the assassin's eyes. Snake's smirk only grew smug at the thief's rage. His gloved hands quivered, clenching into tight fists. Every instinct was screaming for him to throw away his morals. He wanted to lunge at the marksman. He wanted to punch and kick, to pull out his card gun, to do _anything_ to get the filthy man to release his hostage. Deep in his mind, there was a sense of horror. For he knew that, at that moment, he truly and earnestly wanted to hurt Snake. And he knew that every hiss and yelp of pain would be music to his ears if he let his control snap.

But the man didn't seem to notice the hatred radiating off of KID. Instead he only sneered and said, "And what will you do to make me?"

A whimper left Aoko's mouth as he pulled her closer, pressing the gun's barrel to her temple. Though the nose was quiet, it seemed as loud as the thunder outside to KID. He tensed even further, eyes flashing dangerously. Quietly he hissed out, "If you hurt her, I _will_ make your life a living nightmare." Screw the secrets. Aoko's life was at stake here, he didn't give a damn if the whole world found out who was behind the monocle.

"No," Snake grinned. "If I take her away, I will make your life hell. Isn't that right, _KID_?"

KID's eyes narrowed. Then he flashed the murderer a twisted smirk. "So you finally did you research? I can't believe you chased me around for over a year, thinking I was my _father._" The mocking tone in his voice was clear.

Snake snarled, more like a rabid dog than a legless reptile in KID's opinion. Without taking the gun from Aoko's head, the man reached into his coat. The girl didn't dare to move at that point. Slowly, he withdrew another weapon, a knife. The blade had been sharpened recently, and the metal glinted ominously as another bolt of lightning flashed outside. Thunder rolled along the clouds as the sharp edge was pressed to her throat.

All at once, KID's fury reached its max. With a roar, he lunged for the murderer. Before he even knew what was happening, the knife had somehow been knocked across the room and Aoko had been freed from Snake's grip. The thief tackled the hated gunman to the ground, eyes blazing. His gloved hands fastened themselves around Snake's neck, cutting off his windpipe and slowly strangling him to death. The man's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened, releasing only a strangled gurgle. He thrashed beneath KID, trying desperately to somehow get him off.

In the confusion, Snake's hand found his gun. There was an earsplitting bang and a shout of pain. KID tumbled back, his hands now clutching at his shoulde. An ugly crimson stain was spreading across the white material. The marksman scrambled to his feet, training the gun on Aoko again. The girl, who had been standing frozen, stared back in shock and fear. Her eyes met KID's, and he felt shame sweep over him at the horror and disbelief in her gaze.

He had nearly killed Snake.

He had _wanted_ to kill Snake.

KID took a shuddering breath, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. Slowly, he let it out, trying to calm himself. Ha, yeah right.

Somehow he got his breathing under control. His voice was steely as he asked, "What do you want from me?"

Snake smirked, seeming to have gotten over the shock. The red imprints of KID's hands were still visible on his throat.. "Simple. I want you dead." KID glowered. So predictable. But then the assassin continued. "But before that..."

"What is it?" The thief snarled.

"Take off your hat. And monocle." The orders were short and simple. All the same, KID froze. Aoko seemed to have done the same. Their gazes met again, both reflecting shock, before the thief glanced up at his enemy.

"Pardon?" He said quietly.

Snake sneered disdainfully. "Take... off... hat... and... monocle..." He repeated slowly. "If you do, she can be a witness, tell her _father_ who the Kaitou KID is. I'll kill you, and she can live." More lightning, seeming to reflect the thief's wild thoughts. But the gunman didn't like waiting. He twitched his trigger finger slightly, making Aoko flinch.

"Alright, alright!" Glowering, KID reached up with one hand to grip his monocle. He slowly removed it, feeling panic seize him as his eye was exposed. But he took another deep breath and dropped it. The monocle fell to the floor with a clatter, web-like fractures appearing in the glass. He turned his eyes down to stare at Aoko, being sure she was watching. Silently, he prayed she wouldn't hate him. His hand gripped the rim of his hat.

There was a flicker of recognition in Aoko's eyes as Kaito flung the hat aside. A loud laugh left Snake's mouth before the man turned the gun upon the thief. He glared back, teeth gritted.

"Nice to meet you, you murdering bastard," He spat. "My name is Kuroba Kaito."

**Yeah, you guys probably hate me for leaving it there. So how'd I do with this one? I know Kaito is a bit out of character, but I think he'd probably start to loose it if Snake had Aoko at gunpoint. **


	5. Elevator

Conan stared at his phone. His eyebrow was raised as he read the text on screen. A soft chuckle left his mouth as he read through the list, his mouth quirking up in a small smile. Beside him, Haibara gave him a quizzical look. "Something funny, Kudo-kun?" She asked. Quickly, the boy hid his cell phone and gave her an innocent look. She returned it with a suspicious one, but didn't reply.

The two of them were standing in an elevator, all alone. They were traveling to the top floor, where the latest KID heist would be held. Suddenly they came to a stop. With a _ding_, the doors slid open. A man who had been waiting there, stepped inside. The first thing they noticed were his clothes. He was dressed completely in black, with a dark fedora and a horseshoe mustache.

Conan did a double take. The man scowled at him. Slowly, the shrunken detective backed away. With fear lacing his voice, he choked out, "You're one of _Them._"

Haibara gaped as the man's eyes narrowed. The color had drained right out of her face, leaving it a ghostly white as her eyes went wide. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, her breathing began to accelerate.

_Ding!_ The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Without a word, Haibara leaped out of the compartment and fled down the hall, getting more than one odd look as she ran. After a moment, the doors closed and they were moving again. Slowly, Conan and the man exchanged grins.

"Think she fell for it?" Heiji chuckled, reaching up to rub the makeup off his face.

Conan's mischievous grin was all the answer he needed.

* * *

**So it's not exactly one of my best. Gomen, gomen. Inspired by one of those "annoy people in an elevator" lists. xD**


	6. Advice

"Nakamori-chan, I need some advice," KID began casually.

Aoko only glared in response as she gripped the bedsheets. She really wasn't sure how KID got into her room in the middle of the night. And she _really_ wasn't appreciating it since tomorrow was Monday and she needed her energy for the traditional mop chase the next morning. Leave it to KID to be completely inconsiderate of another's plans. Apparently he wasn't content with robbing people of their highly expensive property. No, he had to go break into her house and wake her up at half past midnight. "Alright" she growled in a venomous voice. "How about taking some therapy sessions?"

Yet the thief only grinned as he cheerfully replied, "Though I will admit it's a popular theory that I've long since lost it, that wasn't what I had in mind."

Aoko lifted a brow. "You can sit here and wait while I find a pair of handcuffs. Maybe a few years in prison will get rid of your kleptomania," she suggested dryly.

"I don't have kleptomania," KID sighed, and Aoko let out a snort. He turned his blue eyes, barely visible in the darkness, towards her in a pleading expression. Aoko's jaw dropped. That... _that was the puppy dog face._ As in the one Kaito used on her when he REALLY wanted his chocolate ice cream. That was _cheating. _She felt herself waver as the thief begged, "Please, Nakamori-chan? I need advice."

The girl grimaced and glanced away. Her eyes flitted to the door as though she were wondering if she could wake her father before KID escaped. But even she had to admit it was impossible, the window was wide open. He'd be out of sight before she got through the door. So with a groan she muttered, "Fine. Sit down- I don't like having to look up at you."

Beaming triumphantly, KID obliged, sitting lightly beside her on the edge of the bed. The mattress springs didn't even creak as he eased himself onto it. "You see," he began after a moment's hesitation. "It's about a girl-"

"Kaitou KID has girl problems?" Aoko found herself snickering. "And sorry, but aren't you a bit old for that?"

KID smirked in that annoying I-know-something-you-don't way. She scowled, knowing she was about to he proven wrong. "Actually," he said lightly, "I'm only a few months older than you are." Her eyes went wide at that. Kaitou KID- an eighteen year old in high school? The thief grinned. "Yes, surprising, isn't it? A teenager has been leading the entire Taskforce on a wild goose chase for over a year." He chuckled smugly to himself. Then, in a much more somber tone, he continued, "Though I did have my reasons. Nakamori-chan, would you mind if I let you in on a few secrets?"

Aoko's eyes went wide. Before she could say anything, KID leaned back on her bed, crossing his arms and using them as a makeshift pillow behind his head. "Would you believe me… if I said I never intended to be a thief? Because it's true. When I found out my father was an internationally wanted thief… well, I didn't know what to think. My dad, the one I looked up to and loved, was a criminal. I never did find out _why_… though I suppose it might tie into his death.

"Some years ago, my father was murdered in a way that tricked people into believing it was an accident. Even I was fooled, until I discovered a secret room in my house. There, I found this," a gloved hand waved at his face, covered by a tilted hat and monocle, then lowered to pluck at his cape. "My first heist was an attempt to find out why my father was a thief… And that was when I found out he'd been killed. I continued stealing in order to find his killers, and when I did, I resolved to bring them down. I did, by the way, with the help of my favorite detectives. It should be on the news tomorrow morning."

He grinned up at the ceiling as though he didn't have a care in the world. "Now that my job is done, I can finally tell my friend I love her.

Aoko blinked at that word. Love. Not like, but love. And then she felt a sharp pang of guilt as she remembered her hatred for the thief before her, despising him for stealing her father away when his own father was dead. Killed. Slowly, she asked, "Why did you tell me that?"

KID sat up again and shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe I just wanted to talk to someone who _wouldn't_ psychoanalyze me. Believe me, detectives are not the best counselors. Although I suppose there's a chance you won't believe me. It's a pretty wild tale, and this is coming from _me._" He chuckled.

Oddly enough, Aoko found she did believe him. She didn't know why, she had no reason to... but there was something about the thief that told her he wasn't lying. And so she only smirked and said in a mocking voice, "But you're KID. You have an army of fangirls- is it really so hard to get your friend to like you?"

KID barked out a laugh. "If I tell her I'm KID, she'll hate me!" At Aoko's surprised expression, he sheepishly added, "You aren't the only one, Nakamori-chan. Take Kudo- ah, Tantei-kun's girlfriend, Mouri Ran. Though we've recently gotten over our differences, she used to hold a strong grudge against me."

"Really?" Aoko inquired curiously. "Why?" KID looked away, blushing slightly in the darkness, and muttered something about disguising as her boyfriend. The girl rolled her eyes. "Ok, then. First things first, you're bound to tick off a few people if you make them think you're their boyfriend. That aside, why don't you tell me about this girl?"

The thief grinned. "Well, the most important thing is that we're childhood friends." Aoko's eyes widened and she let out a whistle of understanding. "-And we're still best friends... We argue a lot, and our classmates constantly say we're a married couple, which we always deny." He smirked, as though amused with himself.

"That… sounds like me and Kaito," Aoko said slowly. Almost suspiciously.

KID chuckled. "Nakamori-chan, you'd be surprised just how common that situation is. In fact, Kudo and Hattori- that is, Tantei-kun and Tantei-han, are also like that. Hakuba isn't though. Poor guy needs a girlfriend." Aoko giggled as he suddenly snapped his fingers through his gloves. "Hakuba was there, by the way! When we were taking down those murderers. I'm sure you can imagine just how shocked he was to wake up in the middle of a classic car chase. Guns blazing and everything. Kudo was at the wheel- and if you think I'M insane, you'll put that idiot in an asylum for his driving. Hattori and I were trying to shoot the wheels of our pursuers, which is a bit hard when Kudo's trying to turn the road into a roller coaster track, and Hakuba-"

"KID? The point?" Aoko cut in.

"Ah, right…" He coughed into a fist. "Say, Nakamori-chan? What would you do if you found out your best friend was a criminal? You know, just for an idea of what _my_ friend would think."

She paused at that, trying to imagine her reaction if Kaito was in KID's situation. "Well… I think I'd be mad. I'd hit him over the head with a mop and decorate his house with fish posters for the lies." Was it just her imagination, or did KID just shudder? "But I'd also be sad, to know that he didn't trust me enough to tell me his secrets. But in the end... I think I'd forgive him. If he had a reason behind it, then there's no reason not to. I'm sure it'll be awkward, but... well, I don't think I could hate him." She felt her cheeks heat up as she spoke.

KID nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. For a few moments, both were surrounded in a comfortable silence. It was strange, she thought. She felt so at ease with a person she had hated only minutes before. There was something oddly familiar about him, something that made her capable of laughing with and talking to and teasing the thief like she'd known him for years. Then the silence was broken as KID spoke up once more. "One more question. If I were to confess to my friend… how would you suggest I do it?"

Aoko's already heated cheeks burned. That was an easy question, the answer had been imagined by her countless times whenever she was under the influence of a romantic novel. "Um. Well, don't wait too long. Just find the right moment, maybe some romantic scenery, and wait until the two of you are alone. Then… just tell her."

"Just like that?" he asked, sounding a bit doubtful. "No preamble, gifts, nothing?"

She shrugged. "If you want to do it that way, go ahead. Though… I-it might be a good idea to kiss her."

KID seemed to consider that. Slowly, his mouth began to widen into a grin that rivaled even Kaito's. Before she. could blink, he was off the bed and perched on the window sill, a white silhouette against the night. "Alright. I'll take your advice, Nakamori-chan. Thank you for your time, and I apologize for waking you at such a late hour." He tipped his hat and with a leap, he was gone.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch at school the next day that she was able to chat with Kaito. The boy had been flitting around all day, declaring himself to be Hakuba's bodyguard and fending off all the detective's new fangirls. The morning news had announced that 'Famous detectives Kudo Shinichi, Hattori Heiji, and Hakuba Saguru along with Kaitou KID' had taken down a crime organization two days before. It would certainly explain the many sirens she had heard on Saturday.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Kaito was at Aoko's desk and yanking her down the halls. She barely had enough time to grab her bag. "Kaito!" she yelped. "Where are we going?"

"The roof!" he called back. It was technically off limits but… well, who said Kaito cares about limits? And so a few minutes later, Aoko found herself standing on the school roof with her friend, glaring at him.

"Kaito," she growled. "Care to explain why you nearly dislocated my shoulder?"

The magician grinned at her. "I didn't want to wait for the right moment, so I just made it. Look, we're alone, semi-romantic scenery." As he gestured to the nice view the rooftop provided, Aoko felt her eyes go wide.

"Kaito," she gasped. "You're not-"

"I love you," Kaito interrupted with a huge smile.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**...Not sure about this one. Were they in character? It feels like they're out of character. -twitch- ARGH! -headdesk-**

**And I know a lot of people wanted a Haibara's revenge chapter. I'll try to write one, but I need inspiration first. :P  
**


	7. A Leisurely Drive

Hakuba blinked his eyes open... to see darkness. For whatever reason, he was laying face down on _something_ that was definitely not his bed nor the floor. And as he was fairly certain he had fallen asleep on the bed that night, the British detective was naturally confused to find himself elsewhere. But this confusion quickly grew as he heard the noises surrounding him. Along with something that surrounded suspiciously like gunshots, there was a _lot_ of shouting.

"Hattori, would you shoot the damn wheels already?"

"Well excuse me for not being able ta aim straight when yer doing freakin' _wheelies_ with th' car!"

"You know, Tantei-han, this would be a lot of fun if we weren't fighting for our lives."

"Actually I'm pretty sure I'd be having a heart attack if we weren't fighting fer our lives."

"_Would you shut up and shoot the car?!"_

Blinking in pure confusion, Hakuba lifted his head. He quickly took note of several things.

1) He was in a car

2) Hattori Heiji was sitting next to him with a gun

3) Kaitou KID was sitting in front of him with a gun

4) Kuroba Kaito was at the wheel, cussing out his armed companions as he pulled a hairpin turn on only two wheels

The detective blinked. Just as he opened his mouth to ask what the _hell_ was going on, KID turned around. There was a grin on the thief's face, and Hakuba had to wonder how it was possible for KID and Kuroba to be in the same place at the same time. "Good evening, Tantei-san!" He greeted casually. "If you're wondering why you're here, it's because your house is currently being burned to the ground and we had to rescue you unless you wanted to be burned with it. You _didn't_ want that, did you?" Hakuba only gaped at his rival. Taking that as a yes, he added, "That's good. I'd hate to think you were suicidal. By the way, I don't believe you've met Tantei-kun. Hakuba, this is Kudo. Kudo, Hakuba."

"Pleasure," The driver grunted. It was only then that Hakuba realized he was looking at Kudo Shinichi. The Tokyo detective suddenly jerked the wheel and KID let out a yelp as he was thrown against the window.

"Shi-! KUDO! Would ya quit trying to kill us?" Heiji snapped. "We're holding loaded guns, ya aho!" As though to emphasize his point, he quickly spun in his seat to stick the gun out the window and fire off another volley of bullets.

For whatever reason, Shinichi decided it was safe to not only take his hands off the wheel, but also turn around in his seat to glare at the Osakan detective. "Would you rather have your head blown off? No? Then shut up and let me drive!"

"I'M NOT STOPPING YA!"

"Um, Tantei-kun? Tantei-han?" KID cut in.

"WHAT?!" They both snarled.

"TRUCK!"

With a loud curse, Shinichi turned back to the wheel and spun it to the side. Hakuba let out a girlish scream as the car swerved straight off the road and onto the slope beside it. The car jerked and shook as it roared along the uneven surface at top speed, narrowly avoiding the huge truck that barreled past. The blond teen's jaw dropped. Closing his mouth, he let out a loud whimper.

Hearing the fearful noise, Heiji smirked and turned to Hakuba. The Osakan pulled out a second gun and pressed it into his neighbor's hand. "Take this," he snickered. "Yer gonna need it. OI, KID! Try using yer smokescreen!"

"All out!" KID called back. Then he grinned and held up a silver can. "Though I do have some heated oil and matches."

Staring down at the gun in his hands, Hakuba felt very faint.

**Durp. Inspired by the last chapter, when KID was telling Aoko about the car chase. xD**


	8. Vanilla Twilight

**The fic below is a songfic. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Seeing as I never sing in front of people and can't play any musical instruments (Though I want to learn how to play a piano or violin), I'm fairly certain the song does not belong to me. **_  
_

_Heart hammering, breathing ragged, eyes stretched wide with alarm and the horror of realization. Aoko stared up at him, having stumbled back and tripped over her own feet in her shock. He gazed back with tired eyes and an emotionless smirk on his face. Then his eyes hardened as Poker Face fully set in. All his emotions were locked away behind a mask, as they always were. Only she was used to the disguise of laughs and smiles, not this cover of disdainful humor. It shook her to the very core, to see such a cruel expression on his face. It wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to have that face. He was supposed to snicker and grin and drive her crazy with his antics, but always leave a comforting warmth in her chest that wouldn't go away no matter how annoying he could be._

_"K-Kaito," she stammered. She found herself frozen in place, unable to get back to her feet. Confusion, sadness, shock, horror, fear, betrayal, loss, a sense of being manipulated and deceived. All spiraling together in a vortex that made her want to wail and cry, and she dealt with it in the only way she knew how.  
_

_She got angry.  
_

_No, angry wasn't the word. She was _furious. _And suddenly Aoko was on her feet, screaming and raging at him, spitting vile words that made him flinch as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She slammed her hands into his chest, sending the thief who was her best friend stumbling back. And he did nothing to resist. "THE WHOLE TIME!" She yelled. "IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME! YOU IDIOT, YOU _LIAR! _I _HATE _YOU!__" And at that, Kaito stiffened. His mask cracked and sheer anguish twisted his face. Then his expression became blank once more. And he stood there, allowing her to rave at him, accepting her words without any of his own. And finally, when she was out of words and her throat was growing raw, she couldn't take it any more. The shouts stopped but the tears didn't and she collapsed. Her knees knocked against the ground painfully, but she hardly noticed as sobs wracked her body.  
_

_Gentle hands came to rest on her shoulders. With a cross between a snarl and a hiccup, she swiped at him. Kaito withdrew for only a moment before taking her chin in his fingers and lifting her face to his. He pressed his lips to her forehead, like a parent comforting a child. "I'm sorry," he murmured.  
_

_And then, like a leaf in the wind, he was gone._

* * *

Aoko's feet pounded against the stairs. Her legs were burning with exertion but determination drove her on. And anger. Lots and lots of anger. A long, painful month had gone by since she discovered KID's identity. And it was hard without Kaito. It was _so_ hard to hate him, when her heart still ached for him.

But it was even harder to love him.

Rumors flew around the school. Many were dismayed when they realized Kaito and Aoko were no longer the friends and potential lovers they had been only a week before. But many were also triumphant. It was common knowledge that girls pined for Kaito, and with the "crazy mop-girl" out of the way, he was considered fair game. But the magician ignored them, rejecting confessions in that gentle but firm way only he could accomplish.

He was taunting her. Trying to make her guilty, she was sure of it. And that was when Aoko understood why she hadn't told her father of his identity. No, it wasn't some stupid fairy-tale reason of lingering love. It was the desire for revenge. She didn't want her father to catch KID, _she_ wanted to unmask the thief.

And tonight was the night she would finally do so. The last flight of stairs flew by and she rushed towards the door, throwing it open without hesitation and rushing out into the cool night air. Her eyes immediately found the thief donned in white. That was when she stopped short.

He looked strange. His hat was askew, posture slouched and card gun in hand. And then, he keeled over onto his back. A dark red stain stood out on his white jacket.

Suddenly, Aoko couldn't breath. The next thing she knew, she was crouching by Kaito's side _(and when had she gotten there?) _shaking his shoulders. "Kaito!" She cried. "Kaito, wake up!" He didn't move. His face was pale in the moonlight. Her cries turned into screams as desperation took hold. _Ohgodhe'sdeadhe'sdeadwhatdoIdohethinksIhateh imIdon'thatehimpleasedon'ttakeKaitoawayIlovehimplease ohgodpleasedon'tdie! _Tears poured from her eyes as she screamed, "Kaito! Kaito! KAITO!"

His eyes flashed open and she swore her heart stopped. Then she threw herself forward, flinging her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Her body trembled violently with sobs as she clung to him.

Kaito tentatively wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Shhhhh. It's alright, Aoko. I'm fine. It's not blood, it's just a stain. I was tired, that's all. I'm fine. I'm fine." His reassuring murmurs did nothing to calm her, because the horror still remained. As though realizing this, he fell silent. Then, as his arms tightened their hold on her, new words left his mouth.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you  
_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere."  
_

Aoko quieted, curiosity demanding that she hear what he was saying. Or rather, she realized, singing.

_"Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me  
_

_I'd send a postcard to you, Dear  
_

_Cause I wish you were here."  
_

He began humming softly in her ear, mimicking the tune and pitch of whatever instruments were supposed to be playing. A strange sense of calm enveloped her, and she found herself relaxing.

_"I'd watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you  
_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly.  
_

_The silence isn't so bad  
_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers  
_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly."  
_

As though in response, his hand moved down to slip his gloved fingers between hers, giving them a slight squeeze. Aoko simply lay there, listening to his beating heart.

_"I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days  
_

_Because cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
_

_And drenched in vanilla twilight  
_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night  
_

_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you  
_

_I don't feel so alone..."  
_

A hint of melancholy entered Kaito's voice, an unfamiliar sound.

_"I don't feel so~ alone."_

Aoko frowned, shifting closer to him. That wasn't right. Kaito was supposed to be happy, not sad...

_"I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you... Tonight."  
_

His voice broke on the final word, and Aoko stiffened. Tears welled up once more, because the entire thing felt so right and yet so wrong. His scent and warmth surrounded her, but there was complete sorrow in Kaito's words.

_"I'll think of you... tonight."  
_

He hummed a bit more. Then suddenly, his tone shifted.

_"As violet eyes grow brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter  
_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again!  
_

_I'll forget the world that I knew  
_

_But I swear I won't forget you  
_

_Oh, if my voice could reach  
_

_Back through the past,  
_

_I'd whisper in your ear...!  
_

_Oh, Darling, I wish you were here!"  
_

And all at once, something inside the two of them broke. There was an unfamiliar wetness on Kaito's face... Shocked, the magician reached up to wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. His throat constricted, leaving him unable to continue his hum. But there was no need to. At that moment, Aoko's blubbering voice filled the silence.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I don't hate you, I love you, I know you have your reasons but I wasn't thinking straight and I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

She was silenced by a pair of lips. Her eyes went wide, brightening in surprise. Then they fell shut and she moved forward, all thoughts spiraling away and there was only her and Kaito.

When they finally parted, Kaito pulled her back into a tight embrace. "I know." He sighed, breath warm against her ear. "I'm sorry, too. I should have told you, but it was dangerous. But I swear, I can explain everything."

Aoko smiled. Then she pulled away and the smile dropped off her face. "First things first. What's with the stain on your chest, and why does it look like blood?"

Kaito sighed. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pile of shards that had most likely once been a jewel. "You see," he began. "It all started with a diamond known as Pandora, said to cry tears of immortality when the Volley Comet arrives. Unfortunately," his tone became deadpan. "The tears seem to resemble blood."

**People say things they don't mean to, and sometimes they never have the chance to take it back. This is both a lesson on that, and a tribute to one of my favorite songs, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. This was intended to be a ShinRan fic... But when I heard the 'Heavy wings grow lighter' my muse screamed KAIAO! xD  
**

**So how'd I do. Maybe it's just me, but it feels a bit rushed towards the beginning. What do you think?  
**


	9. Together in the End

4 year old Kuroba Conan gripped his book tightly as he rode in the back seat of his parent's car. A wide, excited grin was on the boy's face. "Tou-san, Kaa-san! Are we going to visit Oji-san and Oba-san?" He piped up. Smiling, his mother turned around to face her son.

"Yup! We're going to visit Heiji and Kazuha for a picnic, and then go see Shinichi and Ran." Kuroba Aoko replied.

The boy's eyes shone. "And then we'll see Rin-chan, right?" At his mother's nod, Conan beamed and practically bounced in his seat. Kaito grinned at the rear view mirror. The Hattori family's recent announcement of a move to Tokyo had taken everyone by surprise. Kazuha and Heiji loved Osaka, but it seemed they wanted to keep close to their friends.

Thinking back on the old events with the Back Org, Kaito understood perfectly.

They arrived at the park only minutes later. Conan had unbuckled his seat belt and was out the door in a flash. Aoko turned to her husband with a glare. "He undid the child locks- again! Kuroba Kaito, if our son turns out like you, I'll never forgive you!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him, and he only grinned sheepishly. With a sigh, Aoko rolled her eyes and reluctantly relented on her attack.

As the couple began carrying their stuff onto the grass, they were greeted by the sight of their son blushing furiously as a small girl embraced him. "Conan!" she squealed.

"H-hi, Rin-chan," he stammered back as she released him from her hug.

Smirking, Kaito murmured, "If those two end up growing up together, history may repeat itself."

"Well it's repeated itself three times. Why not once more?" The Kurobas turned to see Hattori Heiji grinning down at them. Kazuha was right beside him. The two girls immediately walked off, chatting animatedly like the high school girls they used to be. "Mind ya," he continued conversationally, "Ya better keep yer son away from my daughter once they get older."

"Actually, I think it's 'keep your daughter away from my son,'" Kaito replied with a chuckle. "Look at them. She has him completely wrapped around her little finger!" Sure enough, Conan was allowing the girl to drag him all around the park. The two men snickered as the poor boy desperately tried not to trip over his own feet.

"But it's strange. He looks exactly like…" Heiji began slowly.

"Me?" Kaito cut in. "I know, he'll have his own fan club when he's in high school."

"I was going ta say Kudo, ya aho," Heiji snapped, but he was grinning.

Kaito let out a sigh as he crossed his arms behind his head. "I know. I've sworn a million times he got his hair from his grandpa, but sometimes it's almost creepy how similar they are. In fact, because of you, he wants to become a detective. A _detective_! He loves magic, but he's caught that damn disease all you detectives haven." Kaito pointed at Heiji as he dramatically declared, "You infected my son!"

"Am I sick, Tou-san?" The two fathers looked down to a worried Rin and Conan peering up at them. With a grin, the magician grabbed his son and swung the boy up onto his shoulders. Sniggering madly, the youngest Kuroba wound his small fingers through his father's hair.

"Nah, you're not sick. Just your father being an idiot." It was then that Aoko and Kazuha decided to make an appearance. Humming happily, Kaito set Conan back down and strode up to his wife.

"That hurt, Aoko," he purred. "Now you gotta kiss me to make me feel better." As he leaned forward, Aoko huffed but obediently pressed her lips against his. Kaito wound his arm around her, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss until…

"EWWWWW!" They were forced to break apart and glanced down at the two children. Both Rin and Conan had their faces scrunched up in disgust.

"That's gross!" Rin declared. In the background, Heiji was grinning from ear to ear as Kazuha only giggled.

"Oh, don't give me that," Kaito scoffed. "Besides, you and Conan will be doing the same in a few years." The two friends shot each other horrified looks, obviously appalled at the very thought. Then the silence was broken as Conan gave the girl a playful shove, just because he could, and ran off with Rin in hot pursuit. The parents watched as their children raced around until Rin finally launched herself at him in a flying tackle, successfully knocking him to the ground. The book he had been clutching flew out of his grip and landed in the gass.

"Hey, what's this?" The girl sat up on the grass and picked up the novel.

Conan beamed. Clearly he had wanted her to ask that. "Sherlock Holmes!" he announced happily.

Heiji and Kaito snapped their heads around to exchange looks of horror. Then they simultaneously broke out into grins and mouthed 'Kudo!' before doubling over in laughter.

When Heiji had recovered from his laughing fit, he managed to ask, "But isn't he a bit young for those books?"

Kaito groaned aloud. "Definitely. He comes to me every couple of minutes to ask what a word means, or explain one of Holme's 'Great Deductions!'" The two last words were said in English, with a perfect British accent to match. Then he smirked and added, "For once I'm thankful for Kudo's blathering. I actually understand that mystery mumbo-jumbo." Heiji snorted in amusement.

Soon, lunch was served. Bentos were brought out and eaten, and an all out food-war very nearly took place once Heiji and Kaito got on the subject of Queen vs Lupin. And finally, the two families got into their cars, with Rin and Conan riding together. Not long passed before they rolled to a stop once more.

"So we're going to visit Shinichi Ji-chan and Ran Ba-chan now?" Conan asked as they walked across the grass.

Kaito smiled sadly. "Yeah…" He nodded to Heiji and Kazuha as the couple came to join them. "We're going to visit them."

They came to a stop by two graves. Kazuha and Aoko knelt down, placing a red rose and an orchid down in front of the marker. Suddenly feeling choked up, Heiji found it hard to speak. But finally, he managed to murmur, "Hey, Kudo. Nee-chan. It's been a while. Sorry fer not visiting sooner but… it's hard, ya know? Sometimes I wonder if I could have saved ya that day. Maybe if I stayed behind, I could have found th' bomb and you two would still be here."

As though they'd rehearsed their words, Kaito jumped in. "I know you wouldn't want us to worry. Heck, you're probably worrying your heads off over us right now.." He chuckled hoarsely. "And while I don't think we'll ever stop blaming ourselves, I think we've finally accepted it. You two have moved on, and there's nothing we can do. But… yeah… we're fine. And I hope you two are the same."

Conan and Rin came up curiously to the gravestone to read the inscription.

_Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri_

_Loving son and daughter_

_Together in the end_


	10. Open Your Eyes

He saw her face, so pale and delicate, and his breathing stopped. His heart froze. His blood turned to ice. Her jade green eyes were gently shut, her face the picture of peace as she slept on. Yet there was no tranquility within Heiji as he gazed down at Kazuha's sleeping form. A layer of fog grew on the oxygen mask with every puff of air that left her mouth. She couldn't even breathe without help now. He felt his throat constrict painfully in guilt and fear.

_All my fault..._

There was no one to blame. No one to use as a scapegoat. It was no one's fault but his. He should have stopped her from following him to the crime scene. He should have discovered the killer so much sooner. He should have caught the culprit before Kazuha was injured. But he didn't. And now she was lying on the hospital bed, kept alive only by the machines that beeped endlessly around him. The heart monitor was slow, and he could see her heart was beating far too softly to be considered safe. The doctors had done all they could. Now it was up to fate.

_Should have saved her..._

He still remembered every detail. The triumph of discovering who the murderer was. The horror of realizing Kazuha was in danger. The absolute, unconcealed _terror_ when he found her, barely alive and bleeding from multiple cuts inflicted by a dull knife. The killer was a twisted creature. He didn't just shoot the victim and run. No, he tied them up, gagged and bound, and drew out their death slowly. It had been pure luck that Heiji had come when he did. The _demon_ had been seconds from finally slitting Kazuha's throat when he burst into the basement.

The detective shuddered as he recalled Kazuha's deathly state from only hours ago. Her clothes were torn and soaked with scarlet _(and he found himself despising the color)_, barely conscious and with tears falling from her fearful eyes. She had whimpered his name as he crouched beside her, stroking her hair and whispering empty assurances that everything would be alright as he dialed for an ambulance.

_Could have lost her..._

He heard his own breathing grow ragged. She could have died. She could have been killed by that monster, her final moments spent in agony. What would he have done if she had died? What would he have done if he came just a second too late?

He would kill the man. There was no doubt in his mind that if Kazuha had died, he would have killed the demon. And then he would probably die, from guilt and something else, something he hadn't realized was there until now.

When he saw her, when he realized how close he had been to loosing her... Heiji realized one thing.

_I love you..._

He almost wanted to laugh. Had it really taken him that long to realize it? Kazuha and Kudo were right. He _was_ an idiot. To think that it had taken her to be inches from death for him to finally see just what she was to him. It was pathetic. Completely and utterly pathetic.

_So please..._

He placed a hand on her pale forehead, marveling at how her skin looked snowy white against his dark fingers. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, lowering his hand to run his fingers through her hair. He loved her. And he would never let her go. Whenever the Reaper came to take her from him, he would fight the demon to his very last breath to get her back. Kazuha was _his, _and he would not let Death have her.

_Please don't leave me._

Heiji stilled his hand, moving it so his fingers were brushing against her cheek, on the small part that wasn't covered by the oxygen mask. _Wake up,_ he begged, _wake up._

As though hearing his silent pleadings, there was the slightest twitch in Kazuha's face. The fog on the mask grew thicker. The beeping of the heart monitor grew stronger. Heiji held his breath, watching, praying that this was a miracle, that whatever angels had watched over him were now extending their protection to her. _Please. Please. Please._

And slowly, jade green eyes met his.

**Not sure where this came from. At all. But I think I like this one, even if it is a bit short. I have yet to give you guys a proper Heiji/Kazu fic, so here it is! Kind of.**


	11. The Bottle

Conan stared up at the bottle, glaring at it with a passion. It sat on the highest cabinet, just out if his reach even when he stood on a chair. And it was absolutely infuriating. The bottle seemed to laugh at his endeavors, watching as he hopped and strained in an attempt to reach it. Once, his fingers brushed against it. He didn't get that close ever again. He once considered knocking it down, but then it would probably fall to the ground and break. And needless to say, Kogoro would be ticked if he did that.

Conan stood there to glower at the bottle.

_'I hate you.'_

Normally, he would have no problem with bottles. He was used to Kogoro bringing home packs of beer on a near daily basis, occasionally accompanied by a bottle of wine. But when he bought _gin... _Well, it had really crossed the line.

The last time that had happened, he had practically thrown a fit before grabbing the bottle and dumping its contents into the sink. That had earned him a thump on the head and an entire week without cases. It would have gone on longer, but Kogoro quickly discovered that without his 'lucky charm,' business went down the drain. Interestingly enough, Conan found himself suffering withdrawal effects from the lack of mysteries. He could also try asking Ran, but there was about a 0% chance of her complying. After the Baijiu incident, she never let him near alcohol. Stupid Hattori.

His eyes went wide. That was it! Hattori!

* * *

_Riiiiing  
_

_Riiiiing  
_

__Heiji glared at his cell phone. On one hand, it could be a case. He was feeling pretty bored today, and solving a murder would be just the thing to get his mind working. On the other hand, it could be the aho. And he was pretty ticked at her today. How _dare_ she call him a moron! But he figured he could at least check who was calling. With a small sigh, the detective opened his phone.

_Caller: Kudo Shinichi  
_

Heiji grinned. This was great! Every time he and Kudo got together, a _really_ good case cropped up. The kind that took both their minds to figure out. Admittedly, it got kind of annoying when he couldn't hang out with his friend without a body falling out of the sky... Whatever. "Yo, Kudo!" he greeted.

_"Hattori, I need your help! Get here quick!"_ Kudo's voice was urgent as he spoke. Then the phone went dead. Heiji's jaw dropped as a million scenarios flashed through his mind. Kidnapper, serial killer, arsonist, black org…

OH SHI-

He got on his motorcycle and headed straight for the airport.

"GET ME THE FIRST TICKET TO TOKYO NOW!"

* * *

Heiji burst into the Detective Agency. "Kudo!" he yelled.

"In here!" Conan called back. He hurried into the kitchen to find the small detective standing on a chair… and glaring at something in the cabinet. Confused now, Heiji walked over to see. On the top shelf were several bottles of alcohol. Conan pointed to one full of gin. "Get that down for me," he demanded.

Heiji gaped. Shutting his mouth with a snap, he choked out, "So you called me here… with a desperate plea for help… to get a bottle of alcohol?!"

Conan looked annoyed. "I think we covered that," he growled. "Now please get that down for me, I can't reach."

Heiji was about to unleash a torrent of yelling when he paused. Well, Kudo had said please. So he settled for a noisy grumble as he grabbed the bottle and handed it to the boy. Conan happily opened it and began dumping the liquid into the sink. Heiji let out a sigh. Somehow, he couldn't be mad at the not-kid. Even if he did fly all the way to Tokyo just to get a bottle of gin.

After all, what were friends for?

* * *

**I dunno. Something about the idea of Conan freaking out when Kogoro bought gin made me laugh. Then Hattori got involved and... Yeah. Did you guys like it? Or was this just a failed attempt at humor?**

**Oh, one more thing. I'm writing a crossover! Detective Conan/Phineas and Ferb. Weird combination? Totally! But hey, I'm an author. I live and breath _weird. _Here's a hint: it's gonna involve the Black Org. I'm evil, right? Lookit this evil smile and tell me I'm not evil!  
**

**...Yeah, I know I'm not evil. Anyway, it's called Candle in the Dark. Personally, I'm pretty excited about this one, so if you're a fan of these two series, I'd _really_ appreciate it if you checked it out... and maybe dropped a review. Please? Don't make me get my dog! He is the _definition_ of puppy eyes.  
**


	12. Ice Cream (Or: Vanilla and Chocolate)

Chocolate.

It was his favorite. Sweet, rich, and always delicious, if you asked him. She never understood it. She always preferred vanilla or mint-chip, which were much lighter and more refreshing than Kaito's choice in desserts. And that's was what he never understood. Why would anyone choose vanilla over chocolate? She had to be an idiot, to jot understand the simple facts that chocolate was the best. Weren't girls supposed to love chocolate? Oh, but that's right. Aoko was a boy. Yes, that explained everything.

And then the mop chase would begin.

But though Aoko loved vanilla and Kaito was obsessed with chocolate, they had to admit the opposing flavor wasn't all that bad. When their lips met, he always tasted faintly of chocolate and she of vanilla. When the two combined, it created something amazing and addicting. Like a drug, it made then smile and feel floaty inside and neither could ever get enough of it.

Yes, they mused. Maybe… maybe the other flavor wasn't so bad.


	13. Where the Sidewalk Ends

**Warning: this story left me feeling empty inside. If you value your happiness, do not read.**

No.

No, no, no, Kami, _NO!_

"Kudo-kun…" Megure murmured. Shinichi collapsed, his knees hitting the rain-slicked cement. He felt no pain. Nothing could compare to the absolute agony that was tearing his heart to shreds. A shaking hand reached for Ran's face, gently and carefully brushing her wet hair out of her eyes. Crimson blood was washed away by the water that fell from the clouds. Heaven was crying. Was weeping for the Angel they had lost.

"Ran," he croaked. "Ran, wake up. Please." He lifted her head and placed it in his lap with the tenderness of a lover. The detective's hands traced her face, her eyes, nose, lips. He wanted to remember it all. Wanted to have the privilege of learning what had been forbidden to him before. "Please wake up. You can't die, Ran. I love you. I can't live without you." Shinichi's fingers caressed her cheek.

And like that, her eyelids fluttered. The lifted, revealing beautiful dark blue eyes that immediately met his. "Shini…chi?" she murmured.

"Shhh," he hushed, though he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. "It's okay, Ran. You're going to be okay."

She took a shuddering breath. "Shinichi… I'm dying. Don't try to pretend I'm not." He shook his head in denial. Because it wasn't true. Ran couldn't die, the world wouldn't be so cruel. He had just gotten her back. How was it possible that she'd be snatched away from him so soon? One of Shinichi's hands found her wrist. He pressed his forefinger to the pulse. It was weak. It was weak and slow… but it was still there. She could still live.

He was shocked when one of Ran's hands found his face. His breath caught and he seized her hand. "No, Ran, don't-" She silenced him by threading her fingers between his. They stayed like that for a moment, marveling at the way their fingers locked perfectly together. Then Ran pulled away and replaced her fingers on his cheek. Shinichi hesitated before closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Her fingers explored his features the same way his had to hers, tracing, committing it all to memory. They ran along his jaw, up the side of his face and to his hair. She brushed her thumb along his messy bangs before moving down to slip over his eyebrows.

Her fingers were so soft. But eventually they fell away, and Shinichi wanted to howl at the sense of pure loss that shook his entire being. He gazed down at Ran's face and she smiled weakly back. She was dying. And so was he. They had been together as long as he could remember. They went to the same Preschool. They slept over at each others houses on weekends. He had never missed one of her karate tournaments. She was always there to cheer him on at soccer games. It was cliche, it was a concept he had always scoffed at before… but she was his other half.

_"I…I know of a place _

_Where the sidewalk ends _

_And before the street begins…" _

He didn't even realize he was speaking until the words had faded into silence. He couldn't sing… but this was not a song. It was a poem, one he had read to Ran years ago and stuck in his head.

_"…And there the grass grows soft and white _

_And there the sun burns crimson bright _

_And there the Moonbird rests from his flight _

_To cool in the peppermint wind…"_

He faltered, voice cracking. Tears ran down his face as he looked down on Ran's. She was smiling. The rise and fall of her chest was growing shallower with each breath. The throb of her pulse beneath his fingers grew weaker.

_"Let us leave this place _

_Where the smoke blows black _

_And the dark road winds and bends _

_Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow _

_We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow _

_And go where the chalk-white arrows go _

_To the place where the sidewalk ends._

Originally he thought the poem had been about nature. About leaving the city and the pollution to save the forest. But now, he wondered. Perhaps… it was about departing from earth. Going to Paradise, to Heaven, should it exist. A place where the cruelties of the world were not found. Was it selfish for him to not want Ran to go? Was it wrong for him to try and chain her down with him?

_Yeah, we'll walk with a-a-_

A sob broke through his words. He watxhed in terror as Ran's face relaxed, her lips curved up in the faintest of smiles. The rise and fall of her chest stopped. The throb beneath Shinichi's fingers ceased to exist. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away. Ran was gone. The Angel had returned to Heaven. She was dead.

No…

"NO!" Shinichi clutched her to his chest, his body shaking with the wails he had suppressed for so long. "RAN! RAN! RAAAAAAAN!" She was gone. He was gone. His heart and soul were in ruins. He screamed at the sky, howling for it to return her. "GIVE HER BACK! RAN! RAAAA_AAAAAAAAN!"_

Shinichi's wails fell into oblivion. Tears still streaming down his face, he flayed her out gently on the ground. He bent down to place a kiss on her still-warm lips. Taking what had been denied to him before. "Hang on, Ran," he whispered. "I'll be with you soon." Then he reached for the gun, the weapon that took Ran's life. Closing his eyes, Shinichi oressed the barrel to his temple.

"Kudo-!" Megure began. The inspector stepped forward.

_BOOM!_

Shinichi gasped, leaping up out of bed. The blanket tripped him up and he found himself lying on the floor. …A dream? It was a dream?

He barely paused to yank on sweats and a jacket before he was running out the door.

/

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_ Ran yanked the door open, lips parted to snap an angry, "What?!" at the one who woke her at this hour. Instead a shocked yelp left her mouth as Shinichi darted forward and pulled her into a desperate embrace. "Ran, Oh Kami, _Ran!_"

Ran sighed and wrapped her arms around Shinichi. "Another nightmare?" she asked. All her anger had vanished. "You've been having them a lot lately." Shinichi didn't reply, only hugging her even closer.

"Stay here," he rasped. "Just… stay here. So I know you're okay."

_Yeah, we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow _

_And go where the chalk-white arrows go _

_For the children they mark and the children they know _

_Of the place where the sidewalk ends. _

**…What the heck did I just write? What… the… heck? Dammit, now I'm depressed. Not only did this leave me feeling utterly ****_miserable,_**** it's also completely cliche! I don't even know why I wrote this! I was writing something else (also angsty, by the way, so beware) when suddenly the poem just popped into my head. And then I'm like "Oh! Random depression-inducing plot idea!" …And here we are now. **

**Um… I don't know if this effected you the same way it did me. I know my writing isn't as strong as some (cause, God, I've read tragedies that left me crying my eyes out.) For your sake, I hope it didn't. Also about the whole dream thing… Well, I hate tragedy. Despise it. (So then why am I writing it, blah blah blah) So it was FAKE! :'D **

**Anyway, hope I didn't just ruin your day or anything. I'm just gonna go sulk in a corner now, Kay? **

**Where the Sidewalk Ends © Shel Silverstein**


	14. Possession

Pandora glowed bright red in the moonlight. The white-clad thief flashed a toothy grin as he lowered the gem back into his shadow, watching the slowly scarlet bleed out of the cursed diamond. He couldn't help but feel a sick twinge of humor for the jewel's bloody hue. A tribute, he thought. To those who's blood was spilled for this single diamond. Among which he and his father were included, along with countless others who were nameless and faceless to the Kaitou KID. Nevertheless, he mourned the loss. Innocent people. Noble people. Caring people. All murdered in the name of Pandora, the legendary jewel said to grant immortality.

A spike of hatred hit KID's heart. This-_ this _was what stole his father away. If it weren't for the diamond in his gloved hand, none if this would have happened. People wouldn't have died. His father wouldn't have been killed. And he would have never had to take up the burden that was KID. The thief's grin twisted into a silent snarl as his grip on the jewel tightened. It would be over soon. He withdrew his card gun and two metal-edged cards. One was loaded into the weapon while he kept the other trapped between his fingers. He carefully slipped the gun back into its holster while holding Pandora back up to the moon.

Standing, the teen peeled back his glove so his wrist was exposed. He took a deep breath before speaking the ancient words that had been hidden away centuries ago. He had, after over a year of pain and hardship, been the one to uncover them once more. "The water of life for Pandora, the immortal jewel." He quickly placed the card between his teeth and and sliced into his wrist. Pain accompanied the wound, though KID's face remained impassive. Thick rivulets of blood fell down and splashed upon the diamond, causing its glow to brighten. He growled low in his throat. Then he took a breath and began to chant. The words would seem nonsensical to any bystander, as they were of a language long since lost and forgotten. Should they be translated, they went something like this:

_"Open up Pandora's Box _

_Unleash misfortune on the earth _

_Keep Hope trapped under keys and locks _

_Hear the Devil's sinful mirth _

_But God gave mankind one last gift _

_And should we succeed in His game _

_To- between Him and us- repair the rift _

_Find the gem of Pandora's name _

_But God's gift brought only fear and death _

_In the face of mankind's greed _

_Shed scarlet blood till none is left _

_For God's Ten Laws, we did not heed." _

Upon the final word, beams of light burst forth from the diamond. He held back a gasp of shock as the aura seemed to thicken into something almost tangible. Steeling his nerves, KID took out the card gun once more. His wounded wrist burned in protest, but he didn't let out even a hiss of pain. "Goodbye, Pandora," he snarled. Then he pulled the trigger.

Suddenly the night exploded in red. A shout was finally torn free from KID's mouth as an unknown force threw him back. Miraculously, he managed to keep his hold on Pandora. He landed heavily on his back, leaving it aching from the impact. The thief sat up and glared at the diamond. It was growing warm in his hand. But he couldn't ponder this further, for suddenly his head burst into pain. He screamed, feeling as though his mind was being torn apart. One hand clutched at his throbbing head, the other glued to the jewel.

_"What is your name?" _The voice was soft, no more than a female whisper, but it could have been a scream for the sudden agony that wracked him.

Somehow he found the will to speak. "KID!" he shouted. "Kaitou KID!"

_"That is not your name."_ The voice grew irate as something akin to shards of glass seemed to stab him. _"What is your name?"_

"Kai… Kaito Kuroba." His words were reduced to a mere whimper.

_"You seek to destroy me, Kaito Kuroba?"_

His chest heaved for air as the pain began to travel. It crept down his neck, constricting his airways ruthlessly. "Ye-yes!" In retrospect, perhaps telling the immortal jewel he wanted to destroy it hadn't been his brightest plan ever. But the pain consumed his entire being. He would do anything just to make it end. He could barely even think through the agony that was butchering his mind and his sanity with it.

_"You seek to destroy me." _This time it wasn't a question, but Kaito still whimpered in pathetic agreement. _"You will not destory me, Kaito Kuroba. You are too weak. You are pathetic. You are _nothing." With every sentence, the voice grew louder and firmer, and the pain increased. The once proud thief had been reduced to moaning and thrashing. The words didn't even register in his brain. _"You can not defeat me. I will defeat you. You will be mine. Serve me, Kaito Kuroba. I will destroy everything you hold dear."_

Kaito's eyes snapped open, the dark ceeulean wide and terrified. "No!" He choked out. He tried to free his grip on the diamond, but it was like it was attached to his hand. The aura surrounding it begin ti writhe, splitting into tendrils that began to wrap around his arm.

A scream of agony ripped through the skies of Tokyo. Then the night fell silent. A cricket let out a hesitant chirp. An owl hooted timidly. And the world breathed once more. As the night creatures resumed their lives, no one noticed as a teen of about eighteen years strolled lazily down the street. One would think he owned the place based on the self-satisfied smirk on his face. And not a single person saw as, when he glanced up at the full moon, his eyes flashed bloody scarlet.

**…I think this sounded way better in my head. -shrug- What do you think of it? Also, a small shout-out to DetectiveConan4Ever. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy.**


	15. Blind no More

Ran smiled and leaned against Shinichi. He, in turn, put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. His head ducked down, lips by her ear to whisper something sweet and romantic that left Ran blushing but with a radiant smile. Finally, she was happy. Shinichi was back, he loved her, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

Yet Kazuha couldn't bring herself to feel happy for her friend. Instead, a tear slid down her cheek. She was a fool. Kudo-kun was restored, the Syndicate was behind bars, and Ran was happier than she'd ever been before. She should be pleased. Should be able to smile for her best friend. In place of the smile was cold, bitter jealousy.

"Yo, Kazuha," Heiji greeted. She stiffened. She hadn't even heard him come in. Wiping away her tears, she put on a fake smile and turned to him. Immediately, a look of concern crossed the detective's face. "Ya alright?" he asked.

Kazuha wanted to laugh. She should have known he would notice. Even if there were no tears, the redness of her eyes was more than enough to be discovered. Famous detective Hattori Heiji really lived up to his name. "Yeah," she croaked. "I'm fine." Then Heiji's expression darkened. She unconsciously lifted a hand to her cheek, horrified to find it wet once more.

The Osakan teen crossed the room and stood by her side. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. There were no traces of mockery. Not even he- who argued with and ridiculed her on a daily basis- would taunt her in times like this. That was when he took up his 'best friend' role. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she flinched away.

"'M fine," she lied.

"_Sure_ ya are. And I suppose yer crying like someone ran over yer puppy cause yer _happy,_" he scoffed. Kazuha bit her lip, trying not to sob. "Kazuha," he began warningly.

Suddenly, words were pouring out.

"I-I know I should be happy f-for them," she whimpered. "I, I mean, Ran-chan and Kudo-kun are finallly together. B-but I can't help but feel jeal-ous. I like someone too, Heiji. Why c-can't he like me back?" She swept at her eyes, trying to brush away the tears that kept falling. Heiji only stared. Stared at her face, speckled with salty droplets. Her glistening green eyes. The way the setting sun seemed to cast shadows upon her that outlined her face perfectly. When had she…? Was she always that beautiful?

_I like someone too._ Suddenly the detective's heart froze over. She… liked someone? He swallowed thickly, feeling his mouth and throat go dry. It was hard to breathe. Why was that so painful? Heart hammering (more like throbbing- he swore it had been stabbed), the teen clawed his voice back. "Tha- Um… Who is it?" He winced at his own stammering. He had literally no idea what to say. He, Hattori Heiji, young genius and probably the most outgoing guy you could ever meet, was at loss. His friendly, carefree nature had abandoned him. His knee-jerk scream reaction had failed. Even his composed detective mind had shut down.

Then Kazuha's eyes (and he only just realized they were his favorite shade of green- that darkened emerald) locked onto his and he stopped breathing entirely. No words were spoken. The raw pain etched onto her face, directed at _him_ of all people, was all the answer he needed. She… Kazuha liked him? Heiji had always known they were best friends, perhaps a bit more. He felt at ease when she was around. He loved their daily arguments (she really was the only one who could irritate him _that_ much). He felt like he would die when she was in danger, and nearly collapsed from relief when he saw she was safe. But… she liked him? That wasn't possible.

Was it?

Heiji took a step forward, murmuring, "God, Kazuha… I didn't… I don't…" What? He didn't what? Didn't _know?_ Didn't feel the same? Kazuha was his best friend, something of an annoying little sister (Somehow that didn't seem quite right). That was the way it had always been (Who says things can't change?).

The girl, the _young woman_, lifted a hand to silence him. "It's okay, Heiji," she hiccuped. "I know you don't like me in that way. It's s-stupid, right? Everyone said we were a couple. We always denied it." Heiji found himself unconsciously moving forward. (What are you doing) "And now here I am, crying like an idiot because they were right. I really do like you Heiji." He lifted a hand, mesmerized. His gaze was fixed on her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed, cheeks flushed a shade darker than rose. (This isn't right, she's your friend, nothing more) "A-and I think it may be more 'n that. I think I may love you, Heiji. But-!"

Her words caught in her throat. Kazuha's shining eyes were wide with shock. Heiji's mirrored them. His hand rested on her cheek, gentle and warm. His fingers were calloused, rough against her smooth skin from his years of kendo. Neither breathed. Their hearts were fluttering.. "Hei…ji?" Kazuha breathed.

"I…" he leaned forward. She tried to move back, but his free hand snaked around her back and held her in place. He was so close, he could feel her warm breath on his face. Her name left his lips before what little space between them vanished.

All rational thought was gone. It had left a long, long time ago, when he first saw her tear-stained face. Kazuha's lips were soft against his chapped ones, tasting of salt water and something else he couldn't name nor describe but left him craving for more. He held her closer, pressing her to him with a possessiveness he didn't know he had. (but then again, he didn't know about any of these feelings until now) And when had her hands gotten around his neck? Heiji decided he didn't care because it meant she was responding and that was all that mattered.

They parted with muddled minds and little breath. Two pairs of green eyes opened, still bright with… what? It was impossible to tell, but it was amazing.

"Heiji?" The Osaka girl asked faintly. The detective gave her a smile that's was uncharacteristically shy. Then, with another rush of nerves and excitement, he reached for her again.

**Look, fluff! :D Random fluff from outer space! No, seriously. I have no idea where it came from. An imaginary meteor drilled into my head and planted the idea there, refusing to let me rest until I finished it. Anyway, thay's all I want to say. Sayonara!**


	16. Redeo in Vicis

There was a knock at the door. Heiji winced and immediately got up out of his chair. Probably Kazuha, demanding an apology after their most recent argument. So what if he had insulted her? She was _definitely _gaining weight. Wasn't he just being honest? Thou Shalt Not Lie, Kazuha. Besides, he was a detective. Revealing the truth was what he lived for. It wasn't his fault if she was eating too much takoyaki. With his face set and a series of insults and comebacks poised on his tongue, the Osakan teen opened the door. But it wasn't Kazuha standing there.

His detective instincts kicked in as he automatically began scanning the man on his doorstep. Neat hair with long bangs that fell in his face and a cowlick in the back. He was dressed in a blue suit with a bow tie, and had sharp facial features with piercing cerulean eyes. Ugh, he was probably one of those formal, stuffy teens that came from rich families. His fingers seemed long, but no noticeable scars or calluses. In contrast, he clearly had a runner's build. Probably was on the track team, or played football. **(1)**

"Hattori Heiji?" The teen asked. His voice had a bit of a higher pitch and a Tokyo accent. He bowed politely. "My apologies for intruding, but would you mind if I came in for a bit?"

Heiji blinked, taken aback. Okaay. Random guy he just met, asking to go inside his house. And that wasn't suspicious at all. Though he did have his katana, just in case something happened... But he was being paranoid. It was possible that this person was a client. Even if he didn't have an official agency, some people paid him anyway. So the detective nodded and said, "Ah, sure." He waved the stranger in.

The teen followed Heiji into the living room. They both sat in silence for a few moments. Then, awkwardly, Heiji spoke. "Um... Sorry, but why are ya here?"

The teen hesitated. Then his shoulders slumped and he asked in a quiet voice, "Do you recognize me? At all?"

Heiji frowned, eyes raking over the impromptu visitor once more. He did seem a bit familiar... Like a picture he had seen on the news or something. "Not really. Should I?"

Something in the young man's eyes darkened. His fingers clenched around his knees, entire posture stiffening. "Ah, well, I was just curious. We _are_ supposed to be rivals, after all." His voice had grown cocky, but there was something strange in it. Like it was forced... The thought was cut off as a smirk spread across the teen's face. He stood and gave a polite bow, saying, "My name is Kudo Shinichi. Also known as the Great Detective of the East."

Ah! _That_ was it! "So yer that Tokyo detective!" A familiar gleam entered Heiji's eyes. The one he always got when faced with a new rival, another opponent to beat. "It's nice ta finally meet ya... Kudo-san."

Shinichi tensed again. As though he were bothered by the name. "Ah, there's no need for honorifics. Just call me Kudo, alright, Hattori?" There was no stiffness in his tone as the name rolled off his tongue. But that was odd. People were normally tentative when reaching another level of familiarity. Yet Kudo was acting as though he had been calling Heiji that for years. "Anyway, I've overstayed my welcome. I hope to see you again, Hattori."

And with that, the Tokyo detective was gone, leaving with an oddly hurried gait. Heiji hesitated... then followed.

He found Kudo in a park, sitting on a bench. The teen's knees were drawn up to his chest, arms folded across them and face ducked out of view. As Heiji got closer, he noticed a tremble in the detective's frame. Curiosity swept through Heiji and he edged a bit closer. With every step, the Tokyo teen's mumblings grew clearer.

"Idiot... What the hell were you thinking? Not even _Ran_ knows who I am, why would _he?" _

O...kay. It appeared his Tokyo counterpart was a bit... strange, for lack of a better word. Crazy would suit him better, but he was being too quick to judge. Heiji turned, ready to walk away. None of his business, after all. Yet he found himself hesitating, wanting to walk back and make sure the guy was alright. But what was he thinking? He barely knew Kudo.

Heiji quickly disappeared, deciding to forget about this strange and unexplained meeting.

But later... he would receive a letter. It would have no return address, and only the initials K.S.

_Be sure to wear your omamori at the Naniwa Serial Murder case. Don't let him commit suicide, but try not to get killed either._

And sure enough, two months later, a murderer desperate to end his own life shoots at Heiji... and misses.

**1) In case you didn't know, soccer is called football in Japan. And most other places, too. xD **

**Anyway, I don't really know where this came from. What happened, you ask? ...I don't really know. My muses are still trying to figure that out. However, I'm considering doing a continuation... maybe. What do you think?  
**


	17. Veterans

Kaito had changed since he vanished. One day he disappeared without a trace. Just vanished, like a phantom. No phone calls, no clues, not a single hint as to where he was. If it was a kidnapping, no ransom notes were sent. He was just… gone. For two months, the police searched, to no avail. Two months may not seem like a long time, but for those who's loved ones have been lost, two months feels like an eternity. The silence of his old classroom was unnerving. The lack of explosions from the Kuroba household just felt _wrong_. Like something was missing. Something they had never noticed before. Then, one day, he returned. He just limped into class with crutches and a broken leg to go with it. There was a scar on his face where a knife had cut. There were rumors of more on his back, but… no one could say for certain. Kaito always changed last.

"Where were you? What happened?" they asked.

Kaito would look them straight in the eye. And that was where they saw the demons. Shadows lurked in his eyes, telling of horrors no human should see. His eyes, once bright with mischief, were icy cold. In the end, everyone broke eye contact. They couldn't stand to see the nightmares of the magician who had once driven them up the wall with his antics. That, when they finally broke and looked away, was when he said in the darkest voice they had ever heard, "Hell. And you don't want to know."

_(Kaitou KID had changed, too. Once, a gun went off and he freaked out, pulling out his own and aiming it with wild eyes. Then he fled, not even grabbing the jewel in his haste to get away.)_

Aoko was the first and the last to confront Kaito. A week after his return, she went to his house and knocked on the door. Strangely, the blinds were pulled down and the windows locked. The doves that usually flitted around his rooftop were absent from the skies. Kaito answered, but not before peeking out the window to see who was there. Then he reluctantly let her inside while eyeing the streets for an unknown danger. The standard questions were presented once more, and the usual answers were given. But then Kaito surprised her by saying, "But I suppose you deserve to know." With that, he presented her with a story.

"Once upon a time," he began, "There was a magician. A magician who was also a thief." He told her a story of a thief who was killed, and his son who desired revenge. He told her of chases full of magic and taunts. He told her of guns and wounds and near-death experiences. He told her of a jewel the thief had yet to find, that granted immortality when a comet arrived. He told her of two detectives, one forced into hiding and the other helping a friend. He told her of a plan, to take down this syndicate that had ruined his life. And that was when he would say no more.

He head was bowed, eyes downcast and dark. "I'm sorry," he murmured at the very end. "You probably hate me now… but I had to do it."

Then he felt warm arms wrap around him and refuse to let go. Aoko pressed her face into his neck, resisting his feeble struggles. Eventually, Kaito gave up. His body went limp as he just sat there, listening to her sobs of, "Idiot. You idiot."

* * *

Heiji had changed since he left. It had started with a phone call in the morning when on his way to school. Then he had turned to Kazuha, saying, "Kudo's in trouble," before dashing off to his missing friend's aid. His motorcycle went with him. The next time anyone heard from the detective was on the news. It told them of a crime organization that had been brought down with the help of two detectives and a phantom thief. And though no names were given, Kazuha knew one was Heiji.

She saw him a week later. He had been sitting in his house when his parents were gone, complaining loudly to a friend on the phone about no Kendo for two months. Later she would find out this friend was Kaito Kuroba. But the moment he saw Kazuha, Heiji had excused himself and hung up.

Then he gave her a hug that literally knocked the breath out of her. His embrace was tight and desperate, like it would be the last one they shared. Just like that, he was forgiven. Though he wasn't quite of the hook yet…

But Kazuha began noticing things about her friend. He never let her go anywhere alone. Whether it was walking around a crime scene or just going from his house to hers, he was by her side. She let him, for a while. Then he attempted to follow her to a bathroom (he wasn't going to to _inside_, just wait in the hall) and she drew the line. A quick bout of yelling got her point across: lighten up. I'm not going to die for walking to my next class.

However, that wasn't the end of things. One night, she had gone over to Heiji's to watch a movie. By the end of it, Heiji was fast asleep. As the credits began to roll, the nightmares began.

It started with twitches. His face would scrunch up and his fingers would clench into tight fists. The first whimpers escaped his mouth a few minutes later. Kazuha watched in fear as sweat formed on his brow, the whines escalating into cries of fear as he began to thrash. His head swung back and forth, hands seizing the pillows and nails digging into the cushions like they were his lifelines in the middle of a hurricane. She tried desperately to wake him up, but it was like he was trapped. Held prisoner in whatever horrors haunted his dreams. With no better ideas, she seized a glass of water and threw it in his face.

He woke up, coughing and spluttering with his green eyes wide. He stared at her, chest heaving for breath. Kazuha knew that wasn't the end of the nightmares. Often, he'd come to school, always glancing over his shoulder with shadows under his eyes. Soon Kazuha made it a habit to call him around midnight, when his dreams normally began.

Kazuha could not soothe his fears. But she could at least chase them away.

* * *

Shinichi had changed since she had last seen him. By that, she didn't mean those brief appearances at the school play or in London. Ran meant the day from two years ago, when he had ran off at Tropical Land. That night, he left, on some strange case that kept him away from home. That night, Conan appeared in his place. For two years, Conan was her saving grace. He was always there to save her from criminals, to wake her from nightmares, to brush away her tears. The bespectacled boy who was far too mature for his age had soon began to fill the hole in her heart that Shinichi had left.

She still remembered the day he left clearly. His friends came running to her, screaming that a man in a black car had kidnapped their friend. Immediately, the entire police force was on his case. Her dad, Megure and his subordinates, even officer Yumi from traffic had joined in the search. Even Hattori had been contacted, though he disappeared the next day. All she had heard after giving him the news was a curse before the line went dead. Despite the efforts of nearly the entire police department, not a single clue was found.

Not until two months after the kidnapping. Though it wasn't Conan she found, it was Shinichi. In a hospital, with a bullet dangerously close to his heart and an oxygen mask over his face, still in the Intensive Care Unit getting surgery. He was in a short coma for several days, slowly recovering from his wounds. She still remembered the first words he said when he woke up. No, it hadn't been something incredibly breathtakingly romantic. It had been a scowl and the slurred words, "Great. More morphine." He hated sedatives. Something about feeling detached from his body and unable to control himself.

And she knew Shinichi would be alright.

The truth of Conan came out only two days later. To be perfectly honest, she hadn't been all that surprised. She had always suspected the two detectives were one and the same. Nevertheless, it was fun to give him a hard time and watch him _squirm!_ The poor guy was incredibly socially awkward after years of being a child. Even when she overdosed on the sarcasm he still didn't seem to get it. Though it could have been the sedatives at work.

Soon he was released from the hospital. And that was when the trouble began.

It started with school. Oh, he was perfectly fine with his work. It turned out he had been sneaking peeks at her homework and textbooks to make sure he was caught up. No, it was the students that was the problem. He had all but had a panic attack when they crowded around him, fawning about his amazing defeat of the evil Syndicate. The yelling from Ran to shoo them away only worsened things. In the end, the detective fled to go hide in an empty classroom. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Sonoko was Ran's best friend. Naturally, she was pissed about all the stress and worry he had put Ran through. So at lunch hour, she went right up to Shinichi and swung her hand out to slap him across the face.

Shinichi _freaked._ In an instant, he had caught her wrist, spun her around and slammed her against the wall with one hand on the back of her neck and the other gripping her wrist in a position meant for breaking bones. His eyes were narrowed, lips pulled back in something that resembled a snarl, an unfamiliar expression on a human face.

Then, like someone had flicked off a switch, he flinched away from her. Rapid babbles of, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" fell on deaf ears in the students' shock. Soon he found himself in the principal's office with stern reprimands about his "behavioral issues."

Shinichi had changed, a lot. His ego had deflated considerably, paranoia taking its place.

He was caught multiple times sneaking into crime scenes.

He began speaking like a child around police officers, until he caught himself or someone else did.

He had taken to wearing a pair of fake specs Agasa made, for he freaked out without his glasses.

Seeing his own picture on the news incited massive paranoia and days spent glancing over his shoulder.

He growled at Heiji for calling him 'Kudo' in public.

That was only the beginning of things. Shinichi was like a stranger, not just to Ran, but to the world. Even his own parents were bewildered by their son's behavior, so used to seeing 'Conan' act that way, but not 'Shinichi.'

* * *

The boys had changed since the Black Org had risen and fallen. They were like veterans from war, with demons they would never share.

But although there would be bumps in the road... They would always have their friends to get them through it.

* * *

**Created in honor of Veterans' Day. Whether you are a US citizen or not, please take a moment to thank all the people who have sacrificed themselves for you and your country. I'd like to thank my own uncles and grandfather, who fought in the war and to this day will never speak of it. I can never understand what it was like... But I want you to know you're appreciated.**

**On another note, I save Wreck-it Ralph today. Great movie, I'd strongly advise watching it. It actually has a darker twist at the end and a few moments that had me on the edge of my seat.**


	18. To be a Hero

Sometimes, Shinichi hated being the hero. Sometimes he would close his eyes at night and wish that someone else could take his place. Someone _else _could hold his burden, of knowing the truth behind the Black Org, of having to hide for his very life, of being unable to see the one he loved most, even if she was right by his side every day. He would curse his fate for choosing _him _to be the hero of this story. "Life isn't fair," people would always say. He wanted to scream back, "Why not?" Why couldn't life be fair? Why couldn't the good be rewarded and the evil punished? Why couldn't he just live his life in peace? He had saved many lives, arrested even more criminals.

Pride was a sin. Shinichi wasn't sure of his own religious views, but was this his punishment? Just because he had been too self-satisfied, he was forced to go through _this?_

Everyone expected him to do the right thing. His parents were off who-knows-where in America, enjoying whatever vacation as their son struggled to stay alive. Every time Hattori visited, the Osakan detective would complain about his secrets. Why didn't he just _tell _Ran? Haibara was just as bad. She always freaked out when he tried to make things right. He finds a lead on the Black Org, and she refuses to let him follow it. It was at times like those when Shinichi really hated them. Did they think he wanted to lie? Did they think he wanted to risk his life? Falsities flew from his mouth every day and burned his tongue. Every cry of "Ran Nee-chan" was a new deception to be tacked onto his list. All he wanted to do was fix things, but all people saw were his faults.

"Just tell her already."

"Do you want to get us killed?"

"Shinichi, when are you coming home?"

He didn't know. He just _didn't know! _He was trying his hardest, but no one ever seemed to realize that! Did they ever think of things from his point of view? How would Hattori like to lie to Kazuha, knowing that she could die if she knew the truth? How would Haibara like to hold the responsibility of tracking down the Syndicate without exposing herself? How would Ran like to hear desperate calls from him, asking and pleading for her return? Could they deal with it? Would they be able to go through it all without cracking?

Like _hell _they would.

Shinichi was not perfect. Sometimes he looked down on people. Sometimes his pride got the better of him. but his heart was in the right place. Even before 'Conan', when he had been arrogant and naive and even ignorant of just _how _unfair life could be, he always did the right thing in the end. Yet it seemed the world around him only saw the imperfections. Every word was like another weight dropped onto his shoulder. It would only be a matter of time before he collapsed under the burden.

He was always expected to be the hero. Always expected to be perfect, then scolded when he was not. Why couldn't people try to walk a mile in his shoes? To try to see the world from his perspective, where everything was far too big behind a pair of fake glasses. He had to laugh at that. His glasses... they represented him so perfectly. They could do all sorts of things, beyond any other... but in the end, they were nothing but lies.

Shinichi wanted to be the good guy. He wanted to save the day.

but sometimes... Sometimes, he wished he could be selfish, too.

**EDIT- Ugh, sorry about the whole B with U thing. Long story short, I wrote this on my kindle, saw spelling errors, didn't want to have to go back and fix it so I used a replacer. Didn't quite work out. Thanks, Alex. **

**Okay, so here's my latest oneshot. I'm actually not here to talk about it, but rather my upcoming stories. For those of your following Candle in the Dark, sorry. I'm putting that one on hold until I finish one of my "big projects." Like Third Victim. Speaking of which, I will _try_ to focus on that, but no promises. I have written myself into a corner and need to get out. I published THAT one before I knew the importance of planning ahead. Also, about Kizuko. I'm restarting that one. Completely. New title, new beginning, completely redone. Only the plot is the same. I think I'll call it Ace of Spades so be on the lookout. I haven't gotten very far with it, but I have some ideas.**

**Next is my upcoming stories. I think I'll turn Redeo in Vicis into a multi chapter fic, but you probably won't see it for a while. Gomen (sheesh, I've gotten into a habit of saying that). There's another one I may write but… no spoilers yet. **

**Let's see, is that all? I think it is. Anyway, thanks for reading, even if it was short. **


	19. What was Merely Postponed

The consistent beeping was driving Shinichi insane. The heart monitor to his left bleeped unsteadily, sometimes slow, sometimes so fast and hard that it hurt. Aside from the infernal noise, there was not a single sound in the white hospital room. He scowled up at the ceiling and wished dearly that he did not have to be stuck in bed. The nurses had threatened to knock him out, though, and so he was forced to sit still. Better to be conscious and alert than asleep but unguarded.

Perhaps he was getting paranoid. Haibara must be rubbing off on him…

A smile full of irony tweaked up on the minute detective's face. Haibara… this really was her fault, wasn't it? It wasn't like he could blame her. In all honesty, he probably would have done the same thing she did if he had been in her place. Memories, after all, were what shaped a person. Meaning that if they switched places, he'd be a cynical, sarcastic, somewhat suicidal little not-kid? Then she'd be a clear-minded, somewhat arrogant, and also sarcastic detective. Huh. Haibara the detective. The thought was actually a little creepy. If, by some wacked-out coincidence, she became a detective, he pitied any murderers that came her way. Little or not, the yawny-eyed girl was downright scary sometimes.

He noted as an afterthought that they both had one thing in common no matter what: sarcasm. Cynicism, too, though not as much for him. It was a bit hard to get along with people with his sense of humor. Oh, he could hold a conversation easily. Give Shinichi just about any topic, and he could speak about it for as long as needed. However, it was his _true_ friends that he was awkward with. They were the ones he would feel comfortable speaking a mile a minute about Holmes and mysteries, with a dash of soccer thrown in the mix. Sometimes his pessimistic words came off the wrong way, driving people away from him.

The detective had to admit that back when he was sixteen, he had been a bit… big-headed, to put things lightly. Perhaps that was why he had so few real friends. Few being one, and one being Ran. His dry smirk morphed into a true smile at the thought of his childhood friend. Kami, she had to be the most kindhearted girl he had met. She was the only one who could get past his arrogance and see the true face beneath his cool masks: an awkward, even insecure teen who didn't seem to fit in anywhere. He really had mistreated her. Ran deserved so much better, and yet he had just blown her off for his cases time and time again.

Shinichi let out a snort. Look where that landed him. Trapped in a child's body _and_ a hospital room. Actually, not even that—he was confined to his very bed at this point.

A parched cough left his mouth, and his throat burned in protest. The coughs quickly gave way to hoarse wheezing as the endeavors left him breathless and gasping. He could hear the heart monitor pick up—damn that beeping!—and saw the thin line spike, too high to be safe. His heart throbbed, now beyond mere _pain _and turning to something that bordered on agony. It wouldn't be long till it crossed that line.

A large hand came down on his shoulder as another began rubbing his back in soothing circles. Despite their size, the hands were surprisingly gentle. Shinichi grasped the wrist gratefully and used it as a support as his body shook with dry and forceful coughing. His breathing settled into raspy breaths, his small frame trembling delicately.

Something cold and smooth was pressed to his lips and cool liquid lapped against the skin. He opened his mouth and the cup was tipped up, allowing water to trickle in. He wanted nothing more than to seize the glass and gulp down the water like a man in the desert but knew that would do nothing but send him into another fit. So he simply took small swallows until the burn in his throat had faded.

When the water was gone, the glass was pulled away. He heard a small clunk as it was placed on a table. "Thanks," he grated out, wincing at the harsh edge to his voice.

"…Yer getting worse, aren't ya?" Hattori's worried voice brought his eyes lifting tiredly open. The Osakan's face had anxiety etched into every feature.

"I told you, Hattori. This isn't just some cold."

"I knew that!" He snapped. His temper had flared with a speed that left even Shinichi astonished. "Can ya blame me fer hoping, Kudo? Yer in th' hospital- _my best friend is in th' hospital_, and you want me to just assume th' worst?"

Shinichi softened as he realized just how scared his friend was. "I know," he murmured. "I'd wish for the same if it were you. But you and I both _know_ it's not a cold. It's not a flu, and it's not a virus." His eyes darkened. "I'm going to die, Hattori. It's only a matter of time."

The larger detective was grasping at lifelines. "That little Neechan is working on a cure. She's going to finish it soon, and then you'll get better-"

"I'm _not!"_ Shinichi cracked, his calm demeanor shattering. The worry, the terror, the anger all came rushing forth. "Do you have any idea how long it took her to make a temporary cure? Months, Hattori! And even then, there's a risk of me dying when I take it! For her to make a permanent cure is _impossible_. We don't have enough time! I'm going to die within the next five days, a week if I'm lucky. It was always going to happen. There was just something in my body that slowed down the poison." He glanced up at Heiji, feeling wetness on his cheeks for the first time in years. "The apotoxin is just doing what it should have two years ago."

Heiji stared at him, green eyes boring into glistening blue. The detective's face was stony, not letting a single emotion through. That only gave everything away. When the masks came up, it meant Hattori had reached his limit. It meant he, too, knew it was hopeless…

"It's not." Shinichi started at the sudden words. "That ahotoxin, apotoxin—_I don't really care_—is not gonna kill ya." His words were confident, the mask fading into an expression of complete assurance, like he had peeked into the future and knew what it held. "The little Neechan's going to find a cure. I don't care if you have one day or one hundred, we're not gonna let ya die on us this easily." A smirk lifted up onto his face as he finished, "We're detectives, Kudo. And we'll be damned if some measly poison gets the best of us."

**Humm… This is an idea that's been playing around in my head for a while now. I think the mood switched around a bit too quickly, but my muse won't let me do anything else. xD Or rather, it abandoned me and I can't think of anything.**

**OH! By the way, I'm looking for some oneshot ideas. So when you review, drop a story prompt in, too. There's no guarantee if I'll write it or not, but I'll try. Any pairing and/or situation, so long as it isn't nuts. Like, no aliens. xD I'm no good with aliens. **


	20. Oblivion

Silence. That was all he knew. Before, he had known countless things. What wild plants could be eaten and what ones were poisonous, and how to make a fire and the best way to catch a fish. He could dress a wound and dig out a bullet—could shoot them as well—and put a dislocated shoulder in place. He could drive cars, fly planes and helicopters, and was sure that if he tried, he could operate a motorcycle, too. That knowledge was all but pointless now, nothing but a means for entertainment in this utter nothingness.

It was like floating in darkness. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't floating, nor was he standing or sitting or lying down. He simply _was_. A mind separated from its body, simply existing in the center of oblivion. His physical form had long since faded. Or at least, he thought it had. It had been forever since he had felt the weight of gravity tugging at skin, the beat of a heart and blood through veins and air rushing in and out of his lungs. He had forgotten what it felt like to… _feel_. It was like his nerves had been shut down. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, taste, smell, or feel. At first it had been terrifying to be virtually nonexistent, mind aside. Even now, the thought terrified him. Simply staying here—wherever that was—alone until the end of his life. Supposing he wasn't dead already.

Sometimes he would sing. He couldn't keep a tune to save his life, but no one was listening. It was his mind, after all. Sometimes he would think about life before… this. It was fuzzy, no names or faces ever came to him, but he could recall a voice, a smile, a pair of blue eyes that seemed to mean more to him than anything else. Mostly, though, he was "asleep". That was when his subconscious mind came into play, and he dreamed. He had little memory of the dreams, but he knew they were there. That was when his old life would return, when the names would be remembered and he knew once again what it was like to live and love and be a human being.

Then he would wake up, and the memories would be gone and he wished with all his being that he could cry.

It was seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years (it was impossible to tell. Time was meaningless Here) later when something crept into his darkness and he felt a _prickle. _The sudden sensation made his core freeze and panic flare in his mind. All at once, chaos broke into his world of nothing. There was a creak that made his ears ring and light pierced his eyes, making them _burn _even as his eyelids screwed tightly shut. Hands were _everywhere_, grabbing, tugging, pulling at him and every single touch was agony. A scream pierced the air and he realized it was himself, his throat aching from the sudden use after being neglected so long.

He shrieked, clawing at the hands, the feeling of his nails digging into skin and the shouts _pounding, tearing apart his ears his flesh was being scalded_. _The light hurt, why was it so bright? His heart was pounding, it hurt so badly, his breathing was far too fast. His screams turned into garbled words, "Let me go, let me go, it hurts, please stop, just kill me, KILL ME!"_

There was a final prick that sent his nerves howling before his mind went fuzzy and he collapsed.

* * *

The feeling of sheets against his naked skin was nearly unbearable. It was a relief when his eyes opened and everything was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing, and he had never been so relieved. He shifted, letting out a sharp hiss when the material rubbed against his flesh. The noise only hurt him more.

For a long time, he was alone in that room. His nerves began to calm as they grew used to working again. After a while, there was a quiet rattle. The noise was grating to the ears, but not quite unbearable. A creak replaced the noise and a dim glow hit his eyes. He groaned in protest, but it came out as a hoarse whimper. Immediately the light went out, and he was blind again.

Hesitant footsteps filled the silence, then the mattress dipped down and he heard someone—or something—clamber onto it. Then a voice, soft and blissfully quiet, reached his ears. "Shinichi?"

Something in that voice struck his heart. His breath caught, body tensing, and his mind _screamed_.

There was another shift before something touched his face. He gasped and flinched away and the sensation vanished. "Sorry." There was definitely pain in the voice. Not physical pain, but emotional. His heart throbbed for the girl, for surely it was a female. Gritting his teeth, he reached out in the direction of the touch. His fingers found something smooth—a gasp greeted him—and he trailed down. Silken material gave way to soft skin. He trailed down, feeling firm muscle beneath the flesh that turned into bone and then split off into five sections…

A hand. He grasped it, drawing it up towards his face and pressing it to his cheek. He shivered, but kept it there. Electricity was running up and down his spine and it had nothing to do with pain. Suddenly he had the desire to _see_.

"Turn on the light." His own voice was unfamiliar in his ears. It was dry and raspy. Yet she seemed to understand, for the dim glow appeared a moment later.

He could see the outline of a body in front of him. His hand was cupped over another, that was attached to an arm which led to a torso. His eyes went up, tracing over the curves of her chest and then her neck and finally to her head. Dark locks of hair spilled down, framing a feminine face. His eyes picked out a pair of full lips, a slightly narrow nose, and finally blue eyes that were wide and glistening.

_Those eyes…_

_I…_

_I know those eyes…._

"…Ran?"

* * *

**Don't ask. I don't know. See what I come up with at 10 O'clock PM?  
**


	21. Codename: Stupid Title

_"Specks, this is Dove. I'm in position."_

_"Mocha, this is Specks. Dove is ready. How are things on your end?" _

_"Specks, this is… waitaminnit. Mocha? Who's idiotic idea was _that?!"

_"Mocha, this is Specks. Do you really have to ask?" _

_"Point. But would it kill ya ta give me a better name?" _

_"Mocha, Specks, this is Dove. And I am severely offended! Do you have any idea how long it took me to-!" _

_"Three seconds, ten tops. This is Specks, by the way." _

_"…Specks, Mocha, this is Dove. First, is it really that hard for you to stop criticising me? Second, no you can not change your name, Mocha. It was a stroke of genius on my part-" _

_"Hate ta know what that says 'bout yer IQ." _

_"I hate working with detectives." _

_"This is Specks. Deal with it, Dove, I hate working with a thief. In any case, are you ready, Mocha?" _

_"Quit callin' me that! An' yes, I'm ready." _

A long sigh left Conan's, AKA Specks, mouth. His hands shook as he gripped the small gun. It felt _wrong,_ seeing a child's hands gripping a weapon of death. Even if they were his own. Nevertheless, he forced himself to calm. Panicking would do him no good. "Mocha, Dove?" he began, speaking into the specially designed headset. "It's almost time"

The voice of Phantom Thief KID crackled in his ear. _"Specks, this is Dove. Mission begins in three… two… one." There was a burst of fireworks, signifying the beginning of Operation Pandora. _

**…Well. This is interesting. It was actually a prototype beginning for another story, but didn't work out. I liked it, though, so I put it up here. Specks stands for Spectacles, by the way. Yes, I know there's no 'K's in specs. **


	22. Enchanted

He milled around quietly, eyes shifting from one face to another, unsure of whom he was looking for but knowing there was someone he wanted to see. Blue eyes, brown eyes, green eyes… There was no sapphire or emerald or amber—each pair of eyes was just another in a sea of faces. He sighed quietly, tempted to pull out his pocket watch for the umpteenth time. Instead he opted to clasp his hands behind himself and lean against the wall.

He had never enjoyed parties like these. It really wasn't a party, just a gathering of rich and influential people under the pretense of a dance. People in dresses and suits spun in stiff circles to the music. There were no smiles (or at least, none like Kuroba's or even any one of his other old classmates. These were thin and false, not the toothy grins that showed true enjoyment) and only polite chatter filled the silence. Glancing down at his own dark brown and white tux, Hakuba supposed he really wasn't any different.

His eyes grew hooded with boredom. It was only because of his parents' pressuring that he was here in the first place. If he had his way, he'd be back at home, reading a good mystery novel over a cup of tea. As a young woman in a black dress and pearls passed by, he forced a smile and nodded in greeting. She returned the gesture before breezing off to find her date. The moment he was alone, a sigh puffed out of the detective's lips. He lifted his gaze to the crowd once more in search of something to occupy his thoughts.

The mob of people seemed to part beneath his gaze. His rich chocolate eyes settled on a woman at the other end of the room, and the entire setting seemed to brighten. He picked out a red dress, strapless and with a skirt cut above the knees so it showed off long legs, made longer by a pair of black pin heels with fastenings that looped around the ankles. Auburn hair framed a narrow but undeniably beautiful face, with curled locks spilling over her shoulders. Hakuba gasped quietly, struck not only by her beauty, but also by how familiar she looked.

Their gazes held—mocha on nutmeg—and Hakuba found himself striding forward. He danced around a passing couple, ducked under an arm that swung out, and opened his mouth to call, "Koizumi-san!"

* * *

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was—enchanting to meet you_

* * *

She gave a smile that he couldn't tell if it was genuine or not him as he bowed formally. Koizumi had always been strange in the aspect that he could not read her. He couldn't help the disoriented feel he got around the young woman. His usual ability to tell truth from lies was rendered useless with her.

"It's been a while, Hakuba-kun," she said in her usual lofty tones.

Suddenly nervous, he linked his fingers together and took a quick, calming breath. "Two years," he agreed, "though it doesn't feel like much time has passed."

Akako hummed noncommittally. Tension seized him, his heart leaping at the thought that he was boring her. Desperate to fill the silence, he blurted out, "So why are you here?" Immediately, he blushed, the heat on his cheeks feeling odd and uncomfortable. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Is that all you can think of?'_

He could _see_ the amusement in Akako's eyes. "My family is rather… prestigious. We have lots of money and friends in high places, if you know what I mean. It's always good to know a Koizumi." She gave a sort of smile/smirk. "So, Hakuba-kun. Why are you here?"

Glad that she was at least entertaining his rather dull choice of topic, Saguru relaxed slightly. "I came here in my father's place. He's the superintendent of the police force," he added as an afterthought. With an almost bitter grin, the detective sighed, "It can be rather rewarding to have the law on your side. "

"I'm sure it is," was all Akako said. They fell into an awkward silence once more. Awkward, that is, for Hakuba. Koizumi seemed perfectly content to watch him squirm. Gritting his teeth slightly, the detective offered a hand to the young woman.

"Would you like to dance? For old time's sake, of course."

She seemed shocked for a moment, and Saguru felt a twinge of mixed satisfaction and nerves. Then the full lips were curving up again and she stepped forward. He took her hand in his, placing the other one carefully on her hip. He noted almost proudly that he was taller than her.

Then they danced.

They were both experienced dancers, unsurprising to either side. They started off slow, spinning just as the other couples did, stepping roughly in time with the beat. As the next song began to play, the tempo picked up and so did their movements. Hakuba led, taking her around the floor quickly but smoothly. Their arms lifted in sync and she twirled, the skirt fanning out and spinning with her. Then he pulled her back in and they were moving once more, spinning, stepping, never faltering in their dance. Even as a small sheen of perspiration appeared on both their faces, they were grinning into each other's eyes. She challenged him with the crook of her lips, and he accepted boldly.

It was an unexpected fluke when one couple stepped into their path. As they tried to move away, Akako's foot slipped and she fell back. Immediately Saguru bent down to catch her, holding her arm high above his head while his free hand rested in the small of her back, shaping her body into a graceful arc as her hair brushed against the floor. His face was incredibly close to hers, mere inches away. Her eyes were impossibly wide, pools of amber and he was drowning in them. All he'd have to do was lean forward a bit more, bring her face a bit closer…

The detective pulled back abruptly, helping his partner to her feet. It was impossible to tell if the flush on his cheeks was from exertion or embarrassment. Once again, gazes were locked. Her eyes were fever bright, seeming to gleam at him with a light he had never seen there before. Unknown to him, his mouth was pulled up in a lopsided grin.

Suddenly Akako stepped back. The spell was broken, and the lights seemed to dim once more. Saguru found himself missing the brightness. "Thank you for the dance," she murmured. "It was… nice."

Hakuba swallowed, throat dry. "I should-" he broke off, voice too raspy. Clearing his throat, he started once more, "I should be the one thanking you. This will certainly be one of the highlights of my night." He excused himself quickly to the bathroom and hurried away.

A stream of water jetted out of the faucet as he turned the tap all the way. Cupping his hands to gather the cold water, he splashed it vigorously against his face. He spat out a bit of water as he stared at himself in the mirror. The water had made his eyes go a bit red, but the flush on his face had faded, leaving no trace of his previous discomfiture. In its place, though, was a bitterness he had never felt before. Or rather, he had, but not for a long time, and not nearly as strong.

The first time was two years ago, at the end of his final school year. He had caught Kuroba and Aoko kissing in an empty classroom, locked in an embrace and unaware to the outside world. When they broke apart, realizing they had an intruder, he had been sworn to secrecy and quickly ushered away in good nature. Yet despite the awkward grin on the magician's face, there had been a hard glint in his eyes that said, 'Mine now. I won—you can't have her.'

The first person he had liked, as in _really liked_, had been stolen away from him by his rival. He had lost to the thief he was endlessly chasing.

Again.

Now, as he gripped the edges of the porcelain basin, the same unpleasant bitterness was rising up deep inside him. Rejection was cruel. That sad thing was, he hadn't even known he'd liked Koizumi in that way, not until now. That he had been shot down before even trying left him with a sense of melancholy deep in his chest, constricting his lungs and squeezing his heart.

Saguru took a steadying breath before drying his face on a towel. Reluctant to rejoin the party, he pulled out his pocket watch. For the first time ever, he had the strong desire to fling the object against a wall. Three more hours were left before he could head home and pretend this never happened.

* * *

_He turned at the sound of his name, a mere whisper in the wind that shouldn't have been audible but somehow was. He immediately met a pair of nutmeg brown eyes, so wide, gleaming brighter than stars. Lips that were full and red were parted as laughter spilled from them—not the usual loud cries, but peals of genuine laughter. They were dancing, though there was no music to be heard. His heart was pounding as he brought her close against his chest, the rhythm of their feet ceasing but not the one of their hearts. Then he pulled away just a bit before leaning in again to capture those red lips— _

There was a sharp rap at the door.

Hakuba jerked violently, nearly sending the open book on his lap flying to the floor. He blinked at it before realizing where he was and sticking a bookmark between the pages (he always kept one handy). Moments later, he was walking quickly down the hall, fixing his hair and straightening his clothes that had been rumpled from sleep.

When the door swung open, he was alarmed to see Koizumi hovering on his porch. "May I come in?" The woman asked with a slight strain to her voice. She had her fingers twined tightly in front of herself, face flushed slightly. She had to be freezing; the cold air was already nipping at his nose.

"Of course," the detective waved her inside and shut the door behind him. The tension immediately left Akako's frame as she sank gratefully into the warmth of the mansion. Saguru hesitated for a moment before finally saying, "If you don't mind my asking… why are you here?"

"My car broke down," she sniffed.

Saguru could not help but raise an eyebrow. "Don't you have a flying broomstick or something like that?"

Akako scowled, seeming offended by his question. Once again, the usual fluster rose up inside him. "I don't take my broom everywhere. Besides, it's not proper form to use one when in a dress." Hakuba's cheeks grew warm at the thought. "My own residence is beyond where taxis could take me, so I was forced to come to yours. You don't mind, do you?" She put on a shy smile and fluttered her lashes.

He knew it was an act. He knew it, for Akako Koizumi would never act so shy, especially not around him… "Of course not. I have plenty of spare rooms if you need to spend the night."

Her face brightened and Saguru had to fight back a goofy grin. "Thank you, Hakuba-kun!" Her tone was too sweet to be genuine. Just as he was about to wrestle his mind back into gear, she rose up to place a small kiss on his cheek before walking off down the hall. _Mind shutting down. Attempting reboot. Error, Error. _

When his brain picked itself out of the mush it had turned into and dusted itself off several minutes later, he went about informing the workers of the visitor. The staff wasn't a large one—a few maids and butlers here and there, and of course Baaya—as most stayed with his currently out-of-country parents. Akako certainly made herself at home. She seemed to have no trouble with making 'requests' (read: polite orders) to the staff and settling herself in.

Hakuba really wasn't sure if that was annoying or endearing. Both, he supposed, as he laid in his bed late into the night. Or perhaps early into the morning, it was an hour past midnight already.

* * *

Morning brought with it not the usual smell of cooking breakfast, but rather Baaya setting out a pair of nice clothes for him.

"…Baaya?"

"Yes, Botchama?"

"What are you doing?"

The elderly lady gave him a shrewd smile. "Well, I figured it would only be polite to invite the young mistress out to breakfast." She held up a dress shirt before nodding to herself and laying it out along with some pants.

"What do you-"

"Oh, please, Botchama. I saw the looks you were giving her last night. If you are half the gentleman you claim to be, invite her out to breakfast!" Was that a glint of mischief in the caretaker's eyes?

He groaned quietly but relented. "Very well, but only if you let me pick out my own clothes."

"You might want to buy some flowers-"

"_Thank you, Baaya."_

* * *

"Good morning, Hakuba-kun."

"Good morning, Koizumi-san."

...

"Do you have something to say?"

"Ah-! Yes, sorry. Um… would you like to go out for breakfast?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you, too_

_**Owl City, Enchanted**_

* * *

**-totters in- Sooo… still alive? Survived the apocalypse? Congrats, so did I! Unless we're in some sort of parallel dimension time paradox thingy… Eh, who cares? Um, first thing's first. I don't think I'll be able to write a Christmas fic. See, school's kept me busy in the beginning of the month, I have no computer most of the time, yesterday was my birthday party, tomorrow is my birthday, and the next is Christmas. And laziness. Let's not forget the laziness. So, there's my list of excuses. Gomen.**

**Also, great news! The Eleventh Striker has come out in English subbed! HECK YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOREVER! So, thank you to everyone who put their time into providing the next amazing edition to the DC series. We love you. :3**

**Next... Well, this was obviously based off of Owl City's Enchanted. Dear God, I love that band! And it's not even a band! Also, I have another reason to love the song Fireflies. See, my friends were sleeping over and well... they wouldn't shut up. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but it was 1 AM and I was tired and a bit sick. So in the end I got everyone to be quiet and played Fireflies. Everyone fell asleep after that. So thank you, Adam Young!**

**Okay, almost done. This is my first Saguru/Akako story. Yay for me!  
**

**And finally, happy holidays! Happy Kwanza, Hanukkah (I know it's late) and Merry Christmas from DetectiveLion!**


	23. Woe be me

Before you listen to this, there's something you should know. My name is Nakamori Aoko. Yes, as in _the_ Nakamori Aoko, daughter of Nakamori Ginzo and the head of the Kaitou KID Task-force. Oh, what's that? Kaitou KID? Yeah, as in that _ %*^ _thief who goes around _&#%& _jumping off buildings and laughing like a _#*% _the whole _*^$#_ night. If you haven't figured it out already, I hate KID. He's always making fun of hard working people, stealing gems for is own entertainment, and exhausting and making a fool of my dad! And why does he even steal? Does he think it's _funny? _He's obviously not making a profit out of the stupid heists. But I digress. The point is, he's annoying, and I hate him.

I also happen to be stuck in a closet with him.

Yup. I, Aoko, am stuck in a (rather large) closet with the world's most irritating thief. He deserves a trophy. That way I could take it and stick it up his-

_Um, Nakamori-chan? Family friendly environment here._

Shut up, KID. Can't you unlock the door or something? The sooner we get out, the sooner I can get a mop and-

_Hold that thought. My apologies, but I'd prefer to remain ignorant of what you would do with me and a mop. I've heard you can be quite... ah, _efficient _with one._

Breathe. It's just a thief. You can go a few minutes with him. You can resist the urge to murder him on the spot.

_By the way, the locks are electric. Seeing as my heist doesn't actually start for a few hours, we're going to be in here a while._

$&^?!#&)$%#^*%

* * *

Good evening, dear listeners. If you're hearing this it means one of two things: I have successfully been murdered by Aoko and this is the only evidence, or I managed to survive but you found the tape anyway. If it's the first one and this is Nakamori-keibu, then I'd like to give you the plans for my funeral. First, I want you to hire the best living magicians in the world to preform. Next, fireworks. Lots and lots of fireworks. I also want to be in my suit when I'm buried, and make sure it's clean! Last of all, I want all my detectives here. Tantei-san, tantei-han, and tantei-kun. That would be Hakuba, Hattori, and the brat with glasses, in case you don't know. Just try not to let Hattori and Hakuba kill each other, ne?

Anyway, you probably want to know why we're in a closet. Let's just say it involved itching powder and an inflatable elephant. I'm not saying anymore. For the record, I winked there. I'll do it again. Wink! This time I smiled, too. Wink! Smi- _thwack!_

Um, Nakamori-chan? Where did you get that broom?

_..._

I always knew you could get mops from nowhere, but brooms, too? I'm not sure if I should be terrified or in awe right now. You know, you wouldn't make a half bad magician! I could teach you the ways of magic, and then you'd be able to make all sorts of cleaning utensils appear at will!

_$# &^$&#% !_

I'm impressed, Nakamori-chan! I daresay you outrank even the inspector with your vocabulary.

_#%&#% &%* # !_

You can _do _that? You _must _show me how! Who knew you had such amazing skills? Hey, wait. If you could put the broom down.. Now look, I know I wanted a demonstration but right now is not the best time-!

Excuse me for a moment while I run for my life.

* * *

This is Aoko, again. Sorry for making you listen to that idiotic thief. Daddy always says he has an amazing ability to give people headaches. In case you were wondering, he's out cold right now. I managed to nail him in the back of the head. As for why I haven't removed the hat... To be honest, I'm kind of afraid it's rigged. I really wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of killer dove in his hair or something. Until I have armor and protective gloves, I'm not touching that thing. Some pepper spray would be useful, too.

I'd say it's been about a half hour since we got locked in here. Two and a half more before the heist is supposed to begin. It'll be a miracle if I get out of this alive. For the record, if I end up in a psychiatric hospital after this, I want a lawsuit. I'm friends with Mouri Ran, her mom's a lawyer. You might want to get her little brother into this, too. For whatever reason, he almost always manages to stop KID. I don't really care how. As long as someone gets that #$&* behind bars, I'm happy.

Crap, I think he's waking up. Maybe I can knock him out again before it's too late.

_Owww. What the hell hit me? Wait, Ao- ah! Nakamori-chan! ...Did you just hit me with a broom? You know I could get a serious concussion from that! _

KID.

_Yes? _

You have three seconds before I come over there and strangle you.

* * *

_Haaaa... Haaaa..._ I... I think I did it... I swear I just saw my entire life flash before my eyes. Have you ever seen an angry Aoko? It's not a pretty sight. Well, it is. She's actually really cute when she's mad. The only problem is that there's a thin life between 'cute' and 'terrifying'. Or maybe it's just me. I'm just thanking whoever invented sleeping gas. I swear, I'd be dead now if it weren't for that person. So thank you, whoever you are.

Alright, I've decided something. It's quite possible that I will be killed within the next two-and-a-half hours. More or less. Actually, it's almost definite. 75%, I'd say. So I'm going to record my will. I've already given you my funeral plans.

I, Kaitou KID, certify that I am of mostly sound mental health and contractual capacity.

I hereby revoke any other wills and codicils I may have previously executed.

I appoint Konosuke Jii as executor of this will.

I empower the executor to pay all of my debts, funeral expenses, taxes and estate administration expenses.

First is the matter of my doves. I would like one, the dove with the scarred wing, to go to Edogawa Conan. If he is not available, then he shall go to Kudo Shinichi. The rest are to be taken care of either by Konosuke Jii or my mother, Kuro- oh, are you awake, Nakamori-chan? I was just recording my will. If you would just wear these earmuffs so I can continue... No? Oh, by the way, I have your broom.

* * *

#?*&^$)8 $^(&7(*Y^&%#% !

_Nakamori-chan, if you keep this up I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap. Do you realize that kids might listen to this? _

__KID, I swear that if you say one more word-

_I die? I figured, you can be really predictable sometimes. My offer for magic lessons still stands, you know. Then no one would be able to predict your next move... Shutting up now._

__I wonder if he has duct tape. Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver, they say. And in my case, it's a pound of diamond as long as it gets him to shut up. Now where was I?...I can't even remember what I was saying thanks to that &%#^- Not _one word_. You realize that Hakuba-kun's my classmate, right? I know how to dispose of bodies.

_Say, Nakamori-chan? How would you like a sing-along? Come on, name a song, if I know it I'll sing it. _

__Ignore him. Ignore him. You don't want a criminal record.

_No requests? Alright then. *ahem* Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my daaaaarrliiing-_

__**DIE!**

* * *

**...Yeah, I don't know.**


	24. Faceless, Unnamed

Once upon a time, Gin had a name. A real name, the kind your parents gave you and your friends called you, not a codename to hide your identity. Now his codename was his name. Gin was his one and only self. There was no person behind the mask, no man who would come home to a wife and kids and have a whole other life outside work. A long time ago, Gin had a name. But he had forgotten it, and so Gin was just Gin.

He never was good with names.

* * *

"Hey, Aniki!" Gin turned as another boy, his younger brother, approached. Green eyes shone brightly on a smiling face. Silver hair like his own was cropped short on the twelve-year-old's neck. That was where the differences ended. Seventeen-year-old Gin and his younger brother could be twins if not for the age gap. "You're off on a mission?"

Gin nodded solemnly. He'd be inducted into the Syndicate's ranks soon, he had to act the part. "Just an assassination job. Some idiot politician's trying to sell us out." He arranged his face into a convincing sneer. His brother winced. Where Gin was stern and ruthless, his little brother was kind and compassionate. The boy could barely keep his hands steady when a gun was in their grip. He was, however, a young genius. It was likely that he'd be placed in a lab, working as a scientist rather than an assassin. Truth be told, Gin was relieved. He didn't want his brother exposed to the horror of death. Every time he pulled the trigger, it was like another part of his soul died.

"Um… Good luck?" The boy shifted awkwardly. They didn't see much of each other these days. Gin was rapidly becoming a legend among the Organization. He was destined for great things. In the battle field, his aim was true and his heart was cold. He never missed, and he never showed mercy.

This, however, was not the battle field. Gin relaxed a bit and ruffled the boy's hair. "Yeah. Thanks, Konyo." He turned and left, on his way to end another life.

* * *

"Hey, Aniki." Gin blinked, startled out of his thoughts. His breath caught. No way, it wasn't… It couldn't be…

Vodka. The large man was standing a bit hesitantly beside him. Gin scowled, pleased to see a flash of apprehension on his partner's face. "What is it?"

"We have new order. Another assassination, some politician trying to break a deal with us."

Something within Gin's mind stirred. He quickly silenced it, pushing the thought to the back if his head where it would never be heard from again. "Right." He grabbed his gun and a silencer. "Let's go." He couldn't even remember what he'd been thinking about before.

* * *

"Your test is tonight." Konyo sounded displeased at the news he gave. Gin only nodded; he already knew. One trial. Just one test he had to pass and he'd be in. He'd be one of the higher ranking members, one with power, one with authority. If he made it, things would finally start looking up. Heck, Konyo might be moved to the chemistry division instead of experiments.

"So, what do you think it'll be?"

Gin shrugged. "Probably another murder. Take out a famous idol or maybe one of the FBI. It'll be easy." He hoped. He had never actually gone up against someone trained with a gun. Sure, a few people had taken shots at him, but that was entirely different from a government agent.

He'd make it, though. He had to.

* * *

He glanced up, glowering at whoever dared to interrupt him. That, of course, was Vermouth. The damn bitch. "What do you need?" he ground out. Hopefully it would just be an order from the higher ups and he could be on his way.

"Have you heard of Shinichi Kudo?" Vermouth smiled, and he knew that _she_ knew she was irritating him. He glanced down at the gun in his hands and wondered if Anokata would accept 'a misfire' as an excuse… No, probably not.

"Who?"

"That little detective from Tokyo. I heard he's dead." Now she gave him a look. A memory woke up in his mind, blurred and colorless but there nonetheless. He must have killed this Kinichi Fudo person, or whatever his name was. Just another body to add to the list.

"And this matters how?" He really wanted to get back to polishing his gun. Then he could take it and send a bullet through her brain.

The woman gave a simpering smile. "Oh, it doesn't." Her eyes gleamed. "Just curious."

She was smart-Vermouth made herself scarce the moment he loaded his gun again.

* * *

Perhaps, in another universe, he would have screamed. Not in this one, though. Gin never screamed. He was, however, considering the pros and cons of throwing up right then and there. Instead he leveled his gaze and gun on the prisoner and said, "You're going to die now."

Konyo smiled at him, though Gin could see the stark terror behind it. He was tied to a chair, one bolted to the ground, hands tightly bound behind it. There was no blindfold or gag. "I know," the boy murmured. His voice quavered. "And I understand. Don't you see, Aniki? It's the ultimate test. You can kill agents and idols and people on the streets with ease. You don't know them. They don't matter. But family? You're little brother? Can you do that?"

"I can and I will." His hands were shaking. They hadn't done that since he first killed. "You're going to die now." Everything, _everything_ up till now had been for his little brother. Now he was about to win it all… but loose the one he had fought for.

Konyo's eyes glistened. Was he crying? Dammit. "I know. And I understand. Say, Aniki? You know, I love-"

The gun went off before he could finish. Blood flowed down the boy's forehead, the words unsaid painted on his lips. Gin lowered his gun and turned to walk back. He was greeted with cheers and congratulations, claps on the back, people saying over and over, "I knew you could do it." He went through the initiation, heard his new name distantly announced and more cheers rise up from a faraway place.

Something inside his mind _snapped._

* * *

He never remembered names… Faces, too. He thought, once upon a time, he'd had a brother. He could not remember the face or the name or even how old he was. Still, Gin knew.

But time began to pass, and memories began to fade. More people died. More names were forgotten. More faces blurred into a sea of countless others. Life went on and on and endlessly on (until he took his gun and shot them dead, that is. Life ended after that).

Brother? What brother? He had never had any siblings…

* * *

Cerulean eyes glared at him, filled with hatred of the likes he had never seen before. Somehow, somewhere, he remembered those eyes. But back then they had been full of pride and youthful arrogance, nothing like the piercing gaze before him. "Who are you?" Gin barked. It didn't matter. He'd forget the name later, anyway, right after he added it to the list.

A smile curved up on the intruder's face. "Oh?" He said softly. "You don't remember me. Well it has been a while, Gin. Three years, actually. It's no surprise you don't remember me." The smile grew, until teeth were shown and bared in a twisted grin. "No one does, not anymore. But I'll make you remember."

Gin fingered the trigger on his gun, only to freeze as the man pulled out one of his own and aimed it right at his head. "Think back, Gin. Think really hard, to a day in Tropical Land. I solved a murder there. It was a pretty clever one, though the framing was clumsy. A knife in someone's bag? How obvious can you get?" He began to laugh, quietly but almost hysterically. Gin began to wonder if he was insane.

The laughs came to an abrupt halt. The smile was gone, replaced by a look of unmasked malice. The look of someone who had killed. Or was willing to. "That day," the intruder continued casually, but the undercurrent if darkness was definite, "I saw your partner making an illegal transaction. While I was distracted by that, you snuck up behind me and struck me over the head. Your partner wanted to shoot me. What was his name… Vodka?" The man grinned again. Vodka had been killed two months ago. "You, on the other hand, fed me a poison. That was your huge mistake. I didn't die, I just suffered from some nasty side effects. After that, I hid. I teamed up with the FBI and CIA, trying to take you down. But I failed.

"And now everyone is _dead!"_ This man was definitely insane. Unhindered rage radiated from his body. Heartbreak, too, and loneliness. "You-you and your _damn Syndicate_ killed them all! So now you're going to die. My soul might be dragged down to Hell, but theirs' will get a bit lighter with ever death. So, Gin? Do you remember me now?"

His mind was stirring. A face, one that had been hidden for three years, began to clear. The blur vanished, the features became more defined. A name danced on his tongue. For the first time in years, he felt afraid.

And everything came rushing back.

"You're-!"

Before he could finish, the gun went off.

* * *

**…Well. A not-so-happy ending for DC. As Patrick once said: "And in the end, ****_everyone dies._**** That just about sums it up.**


	25. Jail-Break

Shinichi Kudo stared out the bars of the jail cell, a long sigh escaping his mouth. "Dang, we screwed up." His companion laughed. The detective turned around and shot Kaito a deadpan look.

"Actually, you screwed up. If you hadn't let Hakuba catch you-"

"I did not let him catch me. I was a bit preoccupied with the men with _guns_ trying to kill me." The magician sniffed, then smirked. "Besides," he added smugly. "I didn't ask you to break me out of jail." Shinichi groaned and banged his head against the wall.

"Was I supposed to let you get killed?" He grumbled. He had, in his attempt to rescue the Kaitou KID, been arrested and determined to be an accomplice of the thief. Now both of them were being held in jail until they could be moved to a place with higher security. "Why are we in the same cell, anyway? Shouldn't they be separating KID and his 'accomplice'?"

At this, Kaito chuckled. "The Kaitou KID was arrested," he snickered. "Apparently the more… ah, _extreme_ fans are causing uproars all over Japan." He lapsed into quiet sniggers, making his amusement clear. Shinichi groaned again. He would bet the entire Kudo fortune that Sonoko Suzuki was involved somehow. "It's actually sweet to know they love me so much."

"Love you?" The detective scoffed. "More like tie you up and hide you in their basement. Have you _seen_ some of the Kaitou KID merchandise out there?"

The thief fidgeted a bit uncomfortably. "Well I'll admit they can get a bit crazy…" he mumbled. Tone brightening, he added, "Have I told you that I once found a KID plushie in Aoko's closet? It's so cute!"

Shinichi gave a sarcastic laugh. "She probably wanted to use it as voodoo." There was a mumble of reluctant agreement when he suddenly lifted a hand up for the most epic facepalm of his life. He literally knocked his own head into the wall from the force of it. As Kaito burst into laughter, the detective tried but failed to ignore the throbs of pain in opt for panicking. "Oh gods. Ran is going to _murder_ me. She'll dig my grave, break my bones, and bury me alive. I'm so dead." He dropped his head into his hands, the very picture of despair.

His cellmate only shrugged casually. "Hey, we're on the run from the Ravens and the law already. Why not your girlfriend too? Speaking of which, Aoko's going to hunt me down if we get out of here." He shivered, suddenly seeing Shinichi's point.

"Actually, we better start making escape plans. You have a cellphone?"

Kaito grinned, though some of his former anxiety was visible. "You know me so well. Here, walk by me and sit about three feet to the left of that corner." He jerked his head to the side slightly. "It's the only blind spot in the cell." Shinichi did so, feeling the magician slip something into his hand as he passed by. He immediately slipped it into his sleeve so the cameras wouldn't see.

"This good?" He asked, crouching down in the designated area.

He was answered with a thumbs up. "Perfect."

He quickly punched in a number he had memorized long ago. It rang twice before someone picked up with an irate grumble. It was, after all, still early morning. "Hattori? Yeah, it's me. Look, I need a favor… I'm kind of in jail right now." He winced. "I was breaking out the Kaitou KID?" This time he jerked the phone away from his ear, and a garbled yell was audible even to Kaito. "Look, it's a long story. But can you…? Yeah. Sorry. We'll probably be dead if you don't. Thanks." He hung up with a sheepish smile, then looked at Kaito. "Hattori will be here by nightfall. Nothing to do now but wait."

Kaito sighed happily and reclined against the wall. "It's great to have friends."

**The idea of this made me laugh. Shinichi attempted to break Kaito out of jail, since Snake would probably kill him if he didn't. I actually don't think this is too OOC for Shinichi. He's risked his life for complete strangers before. Why not stage a jail break for a friend? **


	26. Youkai-verse: Angel

Shinichi lifted his eyebrows in faint surprise. "A family reunion?" He asked.

Ran's cheerful voice was slightly distorted by static as she replied, _"Yep! Obaa-san is taking me right now. Apparently it's family tradition for everyone to get together on the night of the eclipse. We're going to dress up in kimonos and meet everyone-I can't believe it!"_

He had to smile at her excitement. Ran had been separated from her family for most of her life. Both her grandparents on Kogoro's side were dead, and her meetings with her mother's parents were very limited. "That's great!" he said, the enthusiasm in his voice genuine. His tone softened as he added, "I hope you have fun. I know how much this means to you."

_"Th-ks Sh-n-chi."_the message was garbled and broken.

"Ran?" he called. "Oi, Ran! I think we're breaking up!" The line went dead. Shinichi sighed and hung up the phone, lowering his bowtie so it rested around his neck once more. The shrunken teen pushed his glasses up and slipped his cellphone into his pocket. He gazed at the Shounen Tantei, playing a game of cops and robbers on the park's lawn. A too-bright smile popped onto his face, and Edogawa Conan reappeared.

* * *

"Obaa-san, I think I see it!" Ran knew she sounded like a little girl on her first trip to the ocean, but she couldn't help but be excited when the gleaming water of the lake came into her sights. She peered happily out the window, seeing flashes of blue waves through the pines. In the seat beside hers, her grandmother, Kisaki Suzume, smiled. She was a rather pretty woman considering her age, with short, pale blond hair and few defined wrinkles. A pair of spectacles perched on her nose.

"Yes, Ran-chan, this is the place." Ran gave an excited bounce in her seat, making her grandma give a small laugh. "We're going to stop by the house first and get ready. You'll look absolutely gorgeous in a kimono! Not to say that you aren't already, dear." They exchanged smiles, Suzume's proud and Ran's bashful. The car wound through the trees, soon leaving the lake far behind. Oddly enough, the dirt road was smooth, with no bumps or litter to detain them. Shadows from the trees flickered rapidly over them as they were cast in and out of darkness. Finally, they reached a clearing and stopped. Luscious grass sprouted up, looking soft enough to sleep in.

They walked along a stone-pathed trail that lead to the porch of a Victorian-style house. A white veranda ran around the perimeter, and Rectangular windows framed by white wood were dotted all over. Soft gray rooftops were dotted with birds, though not a single speck of dirt was on their surface.

"We're staying here?" Ran gasped.

Suzume grinned. "Of course," she said loftily. "Now come on! It's going to take a while to get ready, and we don't want to be late." She walked swiftly up to the door, her gait showing no falter that might have come with her age. When they went indoors, Ran would have liked nothing more than to gape at the eloquent furnishings. Instead she opted for admiring the finely carved banister as her grandmother all but dragged her up the stairs.

* * *

Ran couldn't help but stare at her own reflection. There was not a single speck of makeup on her face. Her hair had been pulled up into a loose bun. Some locks of hair that had escaped had been curled and left to spill over her shoulders. Best of all, though, was the kimono she was wearing.

The pale pink material was wrapped comfortably around her, secured by a lavender tie. White sakura blossoms scattered along the silk from navy boughs. The sleeves were long, falling halfway over her hands when they hung by her sides, and it easily reached down to her ankles. She could only imagine how much it had cost.

As she had heard Ran's thoughts, Suzume said, "This is homemade, you know. Hours of time and effort were put into this, so take good care of it." The elderly woman winked at her granddaughter's reflection.

"Y-you _made _this?" Ran spluttered.

Suzume gave a lilting laugh. "I didn't, one of your cousins did. Oh, close your mouth, Ran-chan. It's not polite."

The teen flushed slightly and quickly snapped her jaw shut. "A-Arigato," she murmured, bowing slightly. "The kimono is beautiful."

"Wrong, Ran-chan, you're the one that's beautiful. The kimono just helps to bring it out. Now come on, I want to get a picture."

Smiling brightly to herself, she got up to follow her grandmother. They snapped a few pictures (Secretly, Ran couldn't wait to show them to Shinichi) before getting back in the car to go to the lake.

They arrived as the sun began to set. The lake itself was huge, stretching far beyond what she could see. Vibrant pinks and oranges was reflected in the calm waters from the sunset-painted sky above. She could see children playing in the water, splashing each other with a careless air and laughing when one tripped and fell beneath the surface. He popped up a moment later, soaked through with his hair plastered to his head.

On the grassy field that lead up to the lake, teens and adults alike mingled freely. A few hovered by some tables that were loaded with food and beverages, while others napped in the luscious grass.

"This is amazing!" Ran gasped. Her grandmother smiled and began to lead her around. Hands were shaken and names given, but all the faces began to blur in her mind. A great aunt, a distant cousin... Many bore no resemblance to her or her family, and Ran had to wonder just _how_ distant this family was.

On and on it went, until finally, she heard music. It was a simple beat of a drum, over and over. It seemed to call out to her, and she found herself moving towards it. So was, she noticed, everyone around her. A group of musicians were sitting on a stage she hadn't noticed before, one slapping his hands down upon a drum that was held up by a stand. Another man began to beat on his drum, and then a third and a fourth, until the rhythm was loud and entrancing, captivating her attention.

_Bum-du-du-du-du-dum_

_Bum-du-du-du-du-dum_

_Bum-du-du-du-du-dum_

It grew louder, until the sound reached a crescendo that had her ears pounding in sync.

_BUM-DU-DU-DU-DU-DUM-**BUM!**_

Then silence. Suddenly, a cheer rose up from the crowd. Several more musicians rose to their feet, picking up their instruments and waiting for the noise to die down. A young woman lifted her bow to her violin, and a low, long note sang out as she stroked it across the strings. The other violinists jumped in, and soon all the musicians were playing. Flutes, guitars, clarinets, and so many more all blended together in a song that seemed both jubilant and haunting.

Ran turned to her grandmother, only to realize Suzume wasn't there. Instead she found a blonde teen standing beside her. "What are they doing?" She asked, a bit hesitant.

He gave her an incredulous look, asking in fluent-though accented-Japanese, "You've never been here before?" She shook her head. A wide, knowing smile broke out across his face. "We're dancing, of course! It'll last until the eclipse begins." She glanced around, realizing that people were splitting off from the crowd to do just as he had said.

"So, m'lady? Would you like to dance?" She shifted her gaze back to the boy, who offered his hands. She gave him a shy smile and accepted. A moment later he swept her away in a strange dance that she was not familiar with but quickly fell into step. He introduced himself as Tybalt. She realized with surprise his accent was German.

"So how are you related?" Ran asked as she took a step backwards.

He appeared confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is a family reunion, isn't it?"

Realization dawned upon him and Tybalt let out a short laugh. "Oh! No, it's not like that. We're not all related, but we have the same... background, I suppose you could say. I might call you 'cousin', but really we have no blood relation." He pulled her a bit closer, spinning them both. A small flush appeared on her face as she realized she was dancing not with a cousin, but a near-stranger. The blush only grew when he did not step back. She belatedly noticed his hands had moved from hers to rest on her hips, bringing them into a much more intimate position.

"And might I say," Tybalt added suddenly, "You look very lovely in my kimono."

All embarrassment was lost and astonishment took its place. "_You_ made this?" She gasped.

He grinned. "Yep. And I don't think it could have looked more lovely on anyone else." Suddenly he grinned. "So tell me, just who is the lucky guy?"

Her cheeks were three different shades of red. "W-what?" she stammered.

"It's written all over your face. You looked happy when I complimented you, but in a far-off way, as though thinking about something else. Or some_one." _ He laughed as she stumbled, flustered and embarrassed. "So. Who is it?"

"What does it matter? You don't know him anyway," She mumbled, refusing to meet Tybalt's eyes.

He gave her a smile/smirk hybrid. "Exactly. What does it matter, then?"

Ran wished the ground would just swallow her at that point. "Shinichi Kudo," she muttered.

This time it was Tybalt who stumbled. "Did you say Kudo?" He asked. His voice was low and dangerous. At her confused nod, his eyes lit up with something almost like fear. "Listen, Ran, do _not_ get involved with the Kudos-"

"The moon! The moon!" An unknown cry broke through the music. The song came to a premature end as everyone parted from their partners. Ran pulled away, glancing around to look at the full moon. A sliver of pale red was creeping across it's surface.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto her wrist. She glanced at its owner in alarm, then relaxed to see it was Suzume. "Come with me," was all she said. Ran cast one last glance at Tybalt before she was dragged away. His face was stricken, but then a group passed in front of him and he vanished from view.

Ran was lead towards the lake, stopping just as the water began to lap at her sandals. She hoisted the kimono up a bit to insure it stayed dry. Her attention was directed to a man dressed in what appeared to be ceremonial robes as he began to speak. "Mouri Ran," he said, "is one of the rare cases in our family. Her mother did not inherit our legacy, and therefore she is ignorant of our history. Today, she shall be awakened as a true member of our Clan!"

More cheers rang out. She found herself being lead into a boat with three men, two holding oars. They pushed off as soon as she sat down. Above their heads, half the moon was painted red.

A single lantern at the head of the boat lit their way through the dark waters, the stars reflected upon the surface. When the men ceased their rowing, the boat drifted on a bit longer before coming to a halt. Suzume laid her hand on her granddaughter's gently, then pulled it away. Ran felt the third man, the one she sat beside, shift. "What happens now?" She asked, a bit nervous. No other boats were with them. The shore had to be at least a mile away.

"Now," he replied, "you awaken."

Before she knew what was happening, his hand was around her throat. A surge of electricity bolted down her spine, paralyzing her muscles. Ran couldn't even scream as he lifted her out of the boat and into the water.

She sank slowly, the air bubbles trickling out of her mouth and nose in a lazy trail. The water was absolutely freezing now, chilling her to the bone. _'Am I going to die?'_

* * *

Conan froze as a chill went through his body. He placed his book in his lap, turning his eyes to glance out the window. _'...Ran?'_

* * *

As her air supply dwindled, she fell with more speed. Her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. A pain in her ears alerted her to the building pressure as she sank. If drowning didn't kill her, the pressure certainly would. And that's to say if she didn't freeze to death before. She had heard the lake was several miles deep. Panic, the kind that was derived from your most primal instincts, your dominant desire to survive above all else, gripped her.

_'Move!' _She told herself. _'You need to move!' _Her fingers and toes began to tingle, probably from the cold. _'Move!' _She felt despair creep up deep inside her. _'Please, someone help! I don't want to die! MOVE!' _

The moon turned red.

Heat rushed into her limbs, and suddenly she could swim. She clawed for the surface, kicking with all the strength she had, but her lungs were screaming...

Ran gave in to the impulse and gasped. But it wasn't water that came into her mouth, it was air. Fresh, clean, beautiful oxygen. She was breathing. It was impossible, but she could breathe. She hovered in the water, taking quick breaths to soothe her needy lungs. The lake had been freezing her before. Now, however, it was warm.

She lingered there a moment longer before remembering she was still in the water. Slowly now, she swam towards the specks of light that had appeared above her.

Ran's head broke the surface. A hand reached down and she immediately took it, allowing herself to be lifted into a boat. In the time she'd been down there, what appeared to be hundreds of boats had sailed out. The lights she had seen were from the bright glow of the lanterns. She whirled upon her assistant, the same man who had thrown her in the water. "Why did you do that?" She nearly screamed. "I could have died!"

"That is precisely the idea." She fell silent as her grandmother spoke, sharp yet somehow gentle. She turned her disbelieving gaze upon the woman. Suzume gazed levelly back, speaking with clear authority. "It is the need to survive, combined with the magic of Tsukuyomi-sama, that allowed you to awaken. You were born and raised in a family with no magic, therefore this was the only way to bring out who you truly are."

Ran shook her head. "You are all insane," she whispered. Tears burned in her eyes as the fear of almost dying caught up with her.

"Look behind you," Suzume instructed. It was only then that Ran noticed the new weight on her back. She turned her head.

Two white wings, tinged lavender on the edges and still wet from the lake, spread out from behind her.

"You, Ran, are one of the Angels."

* * *

**And so begins what I'm going to call the Youkai-verse. I'm not sure how well I did with this one... In any case, there will probably be more related to this fic later. **

**Please review. I'd really like your opinions on this one. -nervous, very nervous-  
**

**Oh, and I had softball tryouts today. First time playing.  
**


	27. Agony

He wanted to…

_Scream_

But he couldn't, because then she'd know he was there, and everything would be ruined.

Ran was crying again. She was _always crying_ and it was because of him. Every damn time he picked up the phone and used his voice—his real voice—to speak with her, it ended in tears. Then he could swear his heart was being torn to shreds since it was because of him that she couldn't smile.

Some part of him wished it was being torn apart. If he died, it might hurt less. Anything was better than the constant ache of loss and longing. He was like a man in the desert with a cup of water held just out of reach. Perhaps, if he jumped, he could snag it and feel the sweet relief it provided.

Or perhaps the cup would shatter, and then he would die.

Fingers clenched into fists, nails digging ruthlessly into the tender flesh. He felt a savage stab of satisfaction at the pain as his skin broke and blood flowed free. He watched the scarlet trails trickle down to his wrist where they then dripped down.

Conan considered for a moment before sticking his foot out to catch the drops. He wouldn't want the carpet to get stained. That would just be more work for Ran, and more guilt and _heart-wrenching agony_ for him to endure.

He watched silently from the doorway as Ran tried to muffle her sobs in the covers. Ordinarily, he would walk in and try to comfort her. Instead, he stayed there and let her cry. It might be better to let her release her emotions instead of hiding them for the sake of her "little brother".

How he hated that term. He wanted to break something every time he heard it.

He suddenly wished he wasn't there. He wanted to be in his own house, or really anywhere that was not the Mouri Detective Agency. Choking back a gasp, the boy tore himself free from his rooted position and dashed into the main room. He stole a pillow from the couch and slammed it against his face just in time to muffle the agonized yell that finally broke free.

He collapsed to the ground, shrieking into the pillow so his vocal cords burned. When his voice cracked under the strain, he lifted his head and gasped out a quiet sob. The material was damp.

The surprise he felt was almost unreasonable when he realized he was crying. His eyes were hot and stinging, warm wetness falling rapidly down his cheeks. He swiped at them with a force that was nearly violent.

A moment later, Conan was on his feet and flinging the pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a dull and utterly unsatisfying thud that just made him _mad._ The rage he felt towards the inanimate object was unprovoked and ridiculous, yet he found himself wishing it could scream. He wanted to grab something large and breakable and slam it against the walls until his hands were bleeding and there was nothing left to break.

Instead, he got up and picked up the pillow again. He placed it upon the couch—the wet spot hidden—and stumbled weakly into the bathroom. The faucet hissed as icy water streamed out. Holding his bangs back, Conan removed his glasses and stuck his face right under the spray. The sudden cold sent a shock through his body that seemed to jerk him out of his fury.

When he looked up in the mirror, water was dripping from his face. He snatched up a towel to dry himself off. Then he went to the kitchen, filled two cups with water, gulped one down, and walked back out into the hall.

The boy lingered outside Ran's room again. Her sobs were quieting, and it seemed the tears had stopped. Conan—Shinichi—took a deep breath. "Ran-Neechan? I brought you some water."

It was an effort not to spill it when she suddenly swept him up into her arms the way a little girl might a teddy bear.

It was even harder not to scream again when he realized he couldn't return her embrace.

**The angst. I write so much….**

**I was recently reminded why ShinRan is my OTP by a video that left me absolutely breathless. It also reminded me just how frecking tragic the pairing is. So this angst-fest was spawned. Shinichi had a tantrum. Hope you enjoyed. **

**On the brighter side, I just came back from skiing. I had a lot of fun but now I'm sore as heck. It snowed, though, and that was absolutely beautiful to watch. **


	28. No, Heiji Bokkens Don't Go There

Heiji barely heard the sniffle as Kazuha passed by. It was there, though, and that was enough. The eight-year-old boy immediately spun around, his small hand flashing out to catch her wrist. "What happened?" He asked, voice fierce.

She shook her head wildly and yanked her hand free. Then she was off, running down the street with all the expertise of one who had played Tag all their life. Luckily, Heiji was no stranger to the game. His slightly-longer legs soon carried him over to his friend, where he grabbed her a bit roughly by the shoulder and jerked her to a stop. "Kazuha!" The child yelled.

She spun around. Her face was red, eyes puffy and brimming with tears. The cheeks, though, were not flushed from crying. Those were undoubtedly the marks of being slapped. She sniffed once before suddenly throwing herself at the dark skinned boy. Arms wrapped around him as she pressed her quivering body to his. "H-Heiji," Kazuha hiccupped.

He could do nothing but stand there in shock. Hesitantly, the child put his own arms around her and stood there stiffly. "Um—" he stammered out. "Are you… alright?" He could only wince at how utterly lame that sounded. Boys were supposed to be cool.

When they finally parted, much to Heiji's relief, Kazuha was still sniffling. Small sobs bubbled up out of her throat. Heiji was aghast. They _never _taught kids the important stuff in school, such as what the _heck_ you were supposed to do when your childhood friend (who was a girl) was crying right in front of you.

So he did the first thing he could think of. He dragged her to the nearest convenience store and bought her an ice cream.

Five minutes later, they were sitting on the bench, drumsticks in hand as Kazuha timidly lapped at her treat. "Right," Heiji said through a mouthful of vanilla. He swallowed it and continued, "Now what happened?"

From there, Kazuha proceeded to explain how Akari-kun had tried to steal her Pokemon cards. She had, naturally, resisted. In typical childish fashion, Akari-kun began to yell at her, and she yelled right back.

She really wasn't expecting him to slap her, though. It was an unspoken law that Boys Did Not Hit Girls. You just didn't _do_ that sort of thing. Anyone who tried to hurt a girl was shunned on the playground for at least a week. No one seemed to care when boys roughhoused, but if a _girl_ got hurt... things got serious.

Heiji tensed, feeling a surge of protectiveness and rage rush through him. Kazuha's quiet voice jerked him out of his fury.

"Heiji?"

"…Yeah?"

"You're not gonna hurt Akari-kun, are ya?"

He put on his best smile, the one used to fool his dad and get his mom to buy him candy. "Of course not," he promised.

Hours later he arrived at home, face completely bruised and small cuts weeping on his scraped knees. Nevertheless, a triumphant smile was on his face. "Oyaji," he announced as he walked into the kitchen. "I want to learn how to fight."

The massive scolding was diverted when Heiji explained that Kazuha was being picked on. The police officer then took Heiji upstairs to browse for options. None of the martial arts seemed to pique his interest, but Kendo looked cool…

The next day, the news was relayed to Toyama and, from him, to Kazuha. She had burst into tears, screamed at Heiji over the phone, and then got herself another ice cream to calm down. Then she went up to her father. "Daddy," she had announced. "I want to learn how to fight."

And while Karate didn't appeal to her, Aikido was very promising.

'_I'll protect you,'_ Heiji swore to himself as he picked up a bokken for the first time.

'_He'll never have to protect me,'_ Kazuha promised as she stepped out onto the map.

Nine years later, Kazuha heard some sharp raps at the door. She immediately snatched some tissues out of the box to wipe her eyes and nose. Hoping she was presentable, she answered the door.

Heiji stood there with a black eye and blood weeping from a cut on his cheek. A toothy grin beamed at her. "So," he said conversationally. "I heard that bastard broke up with you."

She gaped at him. "HEIJI!" He laughed as Kazuha yanked him inside and immediately broke out the first-aid kit.

"If you think _this _is bad," he chuckled as she pressed frozen peas to his eye, "ya should see that bastard. I was this close from shoving my bokken up his—"

"Thanks, I'd rather not know," Kazuha cut in dryly. He hissed quietly as she swabbed the cut. "Oh, don't be such a baby. You just beat someone up, didn' ya?"

"I _didn'," _he growled, "beat him up. I was avenging someone."

"And that would be?"

"No one special. Just some girl I've known for a while."

She whacked him over the head, and he laughed.

**Utterly pointless and plotless… But I suppose that's not so bad every once in a while. I feel like I've been neglecting these two. **

**Also, I finally have a computer. Yay, me! For those of you reading Ace of Spades, a new chapter should be up soon. Also, I'm playing around with video making. If you don't mind, could you watch it? It's a Kaitou KID AMV for the song To the Sky by Owl City. I'd like some tips/opinions. **

**/watch?v=ZsON50Lmn-w**

**Thank you much! It's not great—I'd be so much better if I had Adobe. I miss my video class. :'(**


	29. This is War

**Note: This won't make sense unless you have watched the third movie—The Last Magician of the Century.**

KID literally had to drag himself out of the ocean, water streaming from his hat, throat burning, eyes stinging, and small cuts weeping on his face from when his monocle had shattered. His cape was long gone, now somewhere at the bottom of the sea where those wretched _things_ could gawk at it. He had been forced to tear it off before the water-logged material had drowned him. The metal poles that supported his glider were lost, too. Jii would not be happy.

He made a mental note to himself to retrieve the monocle later—lenses could be replaced, and the thing was _special_, like a memento of his father. He prayed no other harm had been dealt to it.

The thief had searched his pockets, relieved to find his card gun damaged but not ruined and his cell phone miraculously intact. Much of his equipment, though, would need replacement and repairs. The small rockets on his roller blades were utterly useless now. He had cursed aloud when he discovered that sleeping gas and salt water did _not _mix.

Overall, he had tacked up a decent sum of money. Damaged equipment, lost clothing, and entire new _glider_ would have to be made (one could not just walk into a store and request a collapsible hang glider that could be disguised as a cape).

To put it bluntly, KID was pissed. Then there were his injuries and the lost Memories Egg to be accounted for… It was a stroke of luck that Tantei-kun had retrieved it unharmed. Once again, he found himself whispering a quiet "Thank you" to the fabled Lady Luck.

When he saw the headlines—**KAITOU KID DEAD?**—he was left fuming for the rest of the day. He didn't bother correcting them, though. He was going to make his comeback with the biggest bang of the century.

It wasn't until later, he admitted with much guilt, that he discovered the worst part of it all.

His dove had been hit.

One of _his_ doves had been shot and would have _died_ if Tantei-kun hadn't found her. KID was furious, and ashamed. How could he have let his dove get hurt? How could he have neglected to realize this for a full day afterwards? In those moments, the once-great thief had felt like the scum of the earth as he mourned his dove.

What if the wound was infected? She could get sick, might even die. There could be permanent damage…

She might not be able to _fly._

A night had been spent restlessly, tossing and turning in his bed until he kicked the covers off and paced the room. It wasn't until his mom had literally forced him back down that he managed to get a wink of sleep.

The next morning brought with it a brilliant idea.

'_You can ruin my clothes. You can damage my equipment. You can shatter my monocle. You can interrupt my heist. You can take shots at me. You can try to kill me. You can throw me into the damned ocean with those evil little _things.

'_But you hurt my _dove? _That's where I cross the line. No one gets hurt? Screw that. She might be sick or unable to fly-you could have killed her._

'_This is WAR.'_

**The way KID helped Conan in return for saving his dove always makes me smile. That's all there is to it.**


	30. Through the Night

_Run and run and run and…_

_Slip, fall. Rain-slicked ground sliding out from beneath his feet. Clothing utterly soaked, hands bleeding. Get up again and keep moving, because if he didn't he would lose sight of the ghost—_

_Turn and—nothing. Just blackness and empty space. There was no ground beneath his feet and nothing to take hold of, so he fell down and down and down. _

_Scared, he was so scared. There was no light here. There was nothing, he was all alone, he was…_

_Afraid._

_Hands groping through oblivion. _

_"Where, where?" _

_Had to find it, he had to—_

_"Where is it? Where?"_

_It was gone._

_"Give it back!"_

_Falling through empty air. There was no ground to hit. _

_"Help me!"_

_Cold hands crawled up his legs. They seized his arms and scratched his face and dragged him down some more—_

_"Stop it! Stop it, help!"_

_Fight to breath, claw _up_ where light was. Break the surface and search, search for the moon and stars but_

_Nothing_

_Was_

_There._

_The world shattered._

"Move, move! No, not an ambulance! We need to get him to Hakase's!"

….

…

_The landscape was unfamiliar._

_Red—not blood red, it was deep maroon and black. Dead land, burnt trees, not a single living being in sight._

_Chains on his wrists, digging into the skin and making it bleed. Liquid scarlet flowing into a river. Something was _choking_ him—_

_Feet dangled off a cliff. The demons around him laughed, the spirits shrieked. Sharp-nailed fingers caressed his cheeks, crooning in his ears. _

_"Where—"_

_"Shh, shhhh… Just sleep."_

_"N-no!"_

_"Shhhhh…"_

_"I can't… I—"_

_"Sleep…"_

_…_

"How is he?"

"Bad. There's a bullet in his chest. It didn't hit his heart, but he's running low on blood. We can't bring him to a hospital, obviously. They'd kill him."

"Can't ya do a blood transfer?"

"Do you really think we have that sort of technology here?"

"Well ya _were_ able to invent antidotes to the Ahotoxin."

"It's pronounced _Apo_toxin. This place is a _lab_, anyway, not the emergency room. Forgive me if I do not have access to whatever your whims desire."

"Calm down. Look, what's his condition?"

"To put it in the most simple terms, he has suffered from drastic blood loss. His pulse his weak, and his heart is too slow. In other words, his body does not have the energy to recover properly. If he makes it through the night, he may have a fighting chance. Currently, the rate of his survival is about 30/70."

"Seventy being…?"

"The likeliness of death."

…

…

_Shadows seeping into maroon, crawling closer. The boy shrank back and away, terror coursing through his body. Rearing up, the darkness seeming to laugh at him, then sinking back down to come closer and closer and_

_"S-Stay away…"_

_Tendrils split off, wrapping around feet and hands, curling against a heaving chest. Consuming him greedily, constricting around a feeble neck—so easy to just snap it. _

_Shrieks splitting the silence, then cut off into gurgles. _

_Floating away, unable to stop. So weak, so fragile… Couldn't move. Drifting helplessly, tears streaming down soft flesh (so easy to slice, to break) into a river of blood. Slipping _under_—crimson rushing down his throat, filling eyes and ears and nose, overtaking ever sense. Choking him, dominating, filling his core with horror. _

_Hit the bottom, bones splintering beneath his weight. A raven calls, voice distorting, caw becoming something dark and deep to strike fear in the hearts of the brave—_

_The river of blood flowing endlessly on, laying in a pile of bones, nostrils burning with the reek of_

_Death._

"He's dying."

"N-no—"

"Shhhh."

"P-please. Don't t-take him away. Don't let him d-die. Ple-ase."

"There's still a chance. He won't give up that easily. Not him. Not after all he's fought for."

"He has a ten percent chance—"

…

…

_Voice cooing in his ear._

_"Just sleep. _

_"I c-can't…"_

_"You can. Just close your eyes, it's so easy. You'll never have to fight ever again…"_

_"But—"_

_"Shhhh. Close your eyes. It's alright."_

_"…I…"_

"He probably won't make it."

"I don't care. There's no way he'd die like that… not after everything."

"Hattori-kun, people die all the time. Just because he's 'done so much' doesn't single him out. He has a five percent chance of survival now, maybe less! I won't stop trying to save him, but you have to listen to the facts. Isn't that what detectives do?"

"…"

…

…

_Chains growing tighter and tighter. A noose around his neck, dangling him over the jagged cliff. A single hand gripping the edge, keeping him alive. Muscles burning, fingers cramping, vision blurring with tears._

_"Just let go. It won't hurt."_

_"I can't… They—they're waiting for me."_

_"No one is waiting for you. Just let go…"_

_"They _are._"_

_"Their names then. What are their names? Even one will do."_

_"It's…"_

_"You can't remember? Then why struggle? No one is waiting for you. Come on. If you let go, I will catch you. I will stay with you and protect you and you'll never be afraid again."_

_"But they're waiting."_

_"They aren't. It's okay. Don't be afraid."_

"Is he awake?"

"No."

"…Is there anything we can do?"

"Hope. And if you believe in such a thing, pray."

_Rope growing tighter. Lightheaded, wanted to let go so badly. He couldn't… Someone was waiting for him…_

_Who? _

_Hand relaxing just a bit. Another nudge closer down. Just a bit more—he'd never have to fight…_

_"I can't…"_

_The hand went limp._

_And he fe—_

_More hands, grabbing his, pulling him up. Glorious light exploding in his vision. Felt so warm, so safe. _

_Reaching up, groping for them but they were too far—_

_So someone gave him a boost and he could reach them and he was finally—_

Blue eyes opened.

"Kudo!"

"Shinichi!"

"Good to see you, Kudo-kun."

He sank into unconsciousness a moment later, a blissful, dreamless sleep.

But

He had made it through the night.

* * *

**:l Half hour after writing this and I still don't understand. Originally intended to be about KID, but my muses attacked me with Conan Doyle's works and glasses. **

**Or something like that. **

**...Wow, would you lookit that? Thirty chapters (and only 34/5,000 words, goddammit). I kind of wish I had some longer chapters but... whatever. xD You guys _seem_ to enjoy the... stuff... I come up with.  
**

**I'm honestly not sure when I'll stop this. Maybe once/if I hit 100 Oneshots. If I do reach that mark, I guess I'd just make a new Oneshot series. So we're almost-not-quite a third of the way done!**

**("Oh, joy," the muses muttered. "She wants us to come up with _more_ crap to write about.")**


	31. Ailurophobia

"What are you doing?"

Kaito didn't even twitch. "I'm watching that _demon_."

Shinichi followed his gaze to the corner. The 'demon' manifested itself in a mixture of fluff, big eyes, tiny paws, and fluff. It tipped its head curiously to the side and mewed at him. The detective fought back a smile. It was so… small. Its little ears were pricked, whiskers twitching in a way that would make the toughest of girls squeal. Then, it lifted its paw and began to lick.

Kaito shuddered.

"…Kuroba?"

"Yeah?" His voice was wary.

"It's a kitten."

The magician gave a shaky, hysterical giggle. "That beast is no kitten." Shinichi stepped a bit closer to find his friend's eyes locked upon the ball of fur. They were slightly glazed. In a hushed voice, he whispered, "I think it wants to eat me." He wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked slowly back and forth.

The kitten began to wash its face.

Worried now, the detective looked away and awkwardly cleared his throat. He wondered if there were any therapists willing to take his case. But knowing Kuroba… He pitied the poor sucker who would be stuck with him.

'_It's for the greater good,'_ Shinichi told himself. Then he took a breath and set about curing Kuroba of his latest phobia. This began with walking up to the tabby kitten and picking it up. The fur was soft and downy, and the miniature cat decided it would give the detective a bath. He smiled again as the small but rough tongue lapped at his fingers.

Turning to Kaito, he held out the kitten. "Look, see? Harmle—"

"_GET THAT FUZZY HELLFIEND AWAY FROM ME!"_

Startled, Shinichi nearly dropped the kitten. He quickly set it down and glanced up as Kuroba pressed himself up against the wall, eyes wild. The hellfiend purred and rubbed its cheek against Shinichi's leg before the detective gulped and tried again.

"Kuroba? Calm down. It's just a kitten. Just a kitten. Look, I'm holding it." He picked up the kitten by the scruff, causing it to go limp. It dangled innocently from his hand, surprisingly heavy but completely un-fiendish. Kaito peeked from his knees, staring nervously up at him as he approached. His eyes locked onto the fuzzy ball of apparent doom and an expression of confusion crossing his face.

"But… I could have _sworn."_ He blinked rapidly, shaking his head. As Shinichi lowered the kitten to eye level, a smile formed on the trickster's face. "Huh." The magician laughed. "Guess you're right. He _is_ kind of cute."

Shinichi snorted as he handed the kitten to Kuroba. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I dunno. I thought the thing was one of Akako's pets but—_holy shit _GET IT OFF!"

Shinichi gaped as the kitten leaped at Kaito's face, its claws digging deep into the skin and spitting as though it were rabid. Only it wasn't a kitten anymore - it was three times the size of one and bright red with two tails and pointed ears.

It snarled as it released Kaito, sending the thief tumbling to the ground in a shrieking mess. Shinichi screamed as the creature launched itself at him and all he could see were three inch fangs dripping with green before he stumbled back into the bathroom and slammed the door. There was a thud, then silence.

* * *

Heiji glanced at the bathroom door and distantly wondered how the wood have been gouged out in the middle of the door. Then again, this _was_ Kuroba.

He turned down the hall, seeing his two best friends huddled fearfully in a corner. In front of them, a tabby kitten napped peacefully.

* * *

**Where… what… **_**why?**_

**For the record, I have no idea where this came from. I was just practicing writing humor and then… this happened. **

**…I hope to see more of Hellfiend in the future.**

**In case you didn't know (cause I sure didn't), Ailurophobia is the fear of cats.**

**NOTE: I'm sorry to those who enjoyed it, but I have deleted Turning Point. I reread it and… just about died inside. My writing was atrocious in that. Absolutely horrid. And the plot was, too. Basically, there was no saving that poor ficlet. Death was better than letting it remaining the way it was.**

**So yeah, I deleted Turning Point. And to be fair I'm going to (try to) delete the reviews for it as well.  
**


	32. A Father's Arms

He would curl up, head tucked into his knees and arms wrapped tight around his legs, during his panic attacks. His chest would heave with heavy, frantic breaths and his heart would pound so hard it hurt.

_Go away, please go away._

He had to fight for every breath he sucked in. A sharp, hoarse gasp sounded and his head jerked up, slamming into the wall. Pain burst in his skull and he cried out. His nails dug into the back of his hand, nearly drawing blood.

_Please help me. I'm scared._

He couldn't breathe. He was drowning. There was water in his lungs.

_Daddy!_

Everything was so dark. Something was wrapped around his ankle and he couldn't move.

_Daddy! Daddy help! _

All he could see were huge eyes, staring at him. They watched him as he thrashed, cold and emotionless. They were going to watch him die. He was going to die here. He was going to _die, _and the monsters were watching. His lungs were burning, he couldn't breathe. It hurt….

He began to go still, his movements slowing. Those eyes kept _watching_ him.

_I'm scared…_

He couldn't—

_Help me…_

—breathe

_Daddy…_

Then he felt someone take hold of him and lift him up into their arms. Kaito sobbed, the tears flowing. The child wrapped his arms around his father's neck, eyes and nose wet as he hiccupped into the magician's shoulder.

"It's alright, Kaito."

It was. Everything was alright when Daddy was here.

**God, this was depressing.**


	33. Youkai-verse: Fangs

Kazuha barely noticed the pain of nails digging in her skin. Her heart was thundering in her chest. No matter how many times she had been held hostage—which was a fair few—the terror was still raw in her mind. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she watched the knife hovering dangerously close to her face.

_Move and lose an eye,_ they had warned her. She choked back a cough and wet her lips. Her mouth was like cotton. Even that made the blade twitch, drawing a quiet whimper from her throat.

"Where is that bastard?" The man holding her growled.

The other one, with the knife, glanced at her. Suddenly the knife's point was leveled right between her eyes, making her cross them to watch it. A dry noise left her lips, all she could manage. "You, girl," he barked out, making her flinch. "Where's that detective?"

"I don't know," she lied. She bit back her next words—_"And why would I tell you?" _She shrank away from the cool metal as it touched her between the eyes. The sharp tip pricked her skin. Redness tinted the corners of her vision as blood trickled down her face. When she blinked, it only got worse.

"Take her to the back room," Knife-man instructed. His lackie, a man with blonde hair, jerked her to the side. A gasp left her mouth as silver flashed before her eyes, the knife too close for just a second. A new line of blood fell from the side of her face.

Blondie dragged her into a different room and shoved her to the ground. The door slammed immediately, leaving her in darkness. She lay on the floor for a second before scrambling forward, pressing her ear to the door. Mumbles were all she could hear. Then there were footsteps and finally silence.

She waited for twenty seconds before reaching forward and gripping the doorknob. It rattled but did not give. Kazuha stepped back, unsurprised but bitterly disappointed. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead, taking calming breaths. When her heart had slowed, she cast her eyes around the room. It was barren, with nothing but a small window to let the darkening sunlight through. Not even a chair had been left in the small space.

Despair crept up her throat. With a sob, Kazuha grabbed at her own hair and pulled until it hurt.

There was a small _click_ of something hitting the floor. She froze, gaze flicking down. There, in a patch of light, was a hairpin. She blinked at it. Then a shaky breath left her mouth and a small smile pulled at her lips. The girl grabbed the pin and tiptoed over to the door. Running her thumb over the knob introduced her to a keyhole. She listened for another second before slipping the pin into the knob.

Something went _SLAM_ in the other room and Kazuha nearly screamed. Instead she fell back with a noisy gasp.

"Where's Kazuha?" Heiji demanded.

"Relax, Tantei-han," Knife-man said smoothly. "She's safe. For now."

"_You had better tell me where the _hell_ Kazuha is or—"_ Suddenly Heiji cut himself off, the silence deafening after the sound of his fury.

"Now, that's not very polite. Why don't you go sit down so we can discuss things rationally?"

There was a small laugh from her friend. "Right ya are. Must have lost my temper for a second there." His voice took on a dangerous tone as he added, "It's a good thing you caught me."

"Is that a threat, Hattori-kun?"

"Depends. Where's Kazuha?"

"All in good time. You'll see your follower soon enough. Not sure if you'll like what you see very much, though."

There was a growl from Heiji. "I swear on my life, if she's hurt..."

For the moment, Kazuha stopped listening. She drew her breath back before crawling forward. The sky had faded into twilight, moonbeams the only light for her to see by. She slid her hand along the wooden planks of the floor. Her fingers skimmed over the hairpin again and she grasped it, pinning her bangs up again. She paused in time to hear Knife-man smoothly drop another threat.

Bracing her shoulders, the teen slid towards the window. She stared at it, several feet above her head. Her hand momentarily brushed the charm around her neck before Kazuha jumped.

Her fingers locked around the window sill. Not letting herself dangle, she heaved herself up so her face was pressed against the tiny frame. Grass and trees filled her vision, stretched out forever before meeting with a rural road. In the sky, a full moon shone down.

_Oh my God._

Kazuha dropped to the ground and a roar erupted beyond the door. She shrieked, flinging herself at it. Her fist pounded against the wood as she screamed, "Let me out!_ Let me out! HEIJI!"_

Her voice was lost amidst the screams. Noisy and rapid footsteps pounded against the floor. Someone was yelling, shrieking in agony. Kazuha rattled the doorknob, eyes burning as she screamed for them to run. Feral snarls joined with a man's begging for mercy before his voice cut into a gurgle. Then, there was silence.

"_No. No, no, no, oh God _HELP ME!"

Another snarl. A scream and a crunch. Kazuha stopped yelling. She slid down, hand still lightly thumping against the wood. All that remained were the growls. Those dwindled into quiet, and then nothing.

Tears dripped down her face. The thundering of her heart began to slow. With a shuddering breath, she stood and pushed the pin into the keyhole. It unlocked, and she tentatively pushed the door open.

She didn't look at the blood. She didn't look at the bodies of the ground. She didn't look at Knife-man's torn throat or Blondie's crushed neck. She only looked at the dark, shaking form of her best friend.

She crossed the room, ignoring the slight wetness of the floor beneath her shoes. Ignoring the stench of blood. "Heiji," she murmured. He flinched. Kazuha crouched down beside him, putting a hand on his bare shoulder. "Heiji, look at me."

"Go away." His voice was a rasp.

"Hei—"

"I said _leave!"_ His head snapped up, eyes flaring angrily, sharp teeth bared in the last remnants of his transformation. She couldn't help but flinch. Immediately, the rage died, leaving only shame. "K-Kazuha."

He looked like a scolded dog. Feeling tears prick at her eyes again, she reached for his face, only to drop her hand when he pulled back. She tried to hide her hurt as she asked, "What happened?"

A haunted light entered Heiji's green eyes. "I—does it matter?" He asked desperately. At her nod, he hesitated. Then his shoulders dropped. He rested his chin on his knees and let out a shaky breath. "...He already had my nerves on edge by pulling that damn gun. Then he starts making threats, saying how he's gonna hurt ya… Said he'd already cut ya up. An' I could smell yer blood on the knife." Suddenly panicked, he jerked up. His hands seized her face. "He didn't, did he? Yer not hurt?"

"I'm _fine,_" she insisted. He continued searching her face until Kazuha shoved his hands away. "No more stalling, Heiji."

He opened his mouth to protest. When he met her eyes, something faded and he shut it again. "I don't really remember," he finally managed. "I just kept getting angrier and angrier and he kept saying how he was gonna hurt ya and… I woke up. And they were both dead, and there was blood in my mouth."

She could see it, now. His dark skin had hid the red traces around his mouth. His now-blunt teeth held crimson stains.

Kazuha drew a breath, then let it out, nothing to say. To tell him it was okay would just be an insult. So all she did was stand up and say, "Come on, Heiji. Let's find you some clothes."

He didn't even blush.

* * *

The blood was still there. He could taste it. He could _smell _it. Heiji gagged, seizing his toothbrush and scrubbing at his teeth more.

There was a knock. He paused, and sniffed, feeling both relieved and afraid when he realized it was Kazuha and not his dad. "One minute," he called, voice distorted slightly by the toothbrush. He rinsed out his mouth, still tasting blood, and stepped into the hall. He tried for a grin, but she clearly wasn't convinced. Heiji allowed himself to slump. "What do ya want from me, Kazuha?" He asked dully.

"I want you to know it's not your fault," she replied.

Irritation spiked in him. "Well that's a bit hard seeing as it _is_!" He snapped.

"No it's not! It's instinct, Heiji, and you can't help it!"

"Well, that makes me feel so much better! It's in my nature to rip someone's throat out! Great. Now why don't we go skipping through a daisy field cause that fixes every-damn-thing!"

He saw the hurt in her eyes but pushed down his guilt. "Why don't you leave now?" He growled.

Kazuha drew herself up. "Maybe I will. Come find me when you've stopped sulking."

He only snarled at her and whirled around. Heiji was sure to slam his door hard enough to make the walls rattle.

"_And don't expect me to help you next month!"_ Kazuha screamed through the door. His ears picked up a sob beneath her words. Still, he didn't move, only digging his nails into his palms until they nearly drew blood.

He saw her running down the block and didn't miss the way she kept swiping at her eyes.

A scream suddenly bubbled up in his mouth and he slammed his foot against the wall. Pain raced up his toes. Clamping his jaws down on a curse, Heiji collapsed on his bed. "I fucking hate this," he growled.

He turned his head to the mirror, but didn't see himself. All he saw was a wolf.

**The youkai-verse returns! Hope this one made sense. I did my best to keep the secret as long as possible, but I'm sure most of you figured it out. If not… I dunno. It'll make sense the next time I do Heiji or Kazuha for the youkai-verse. So I start of Heiji's story with some angst. And violence. And blood. Lot's of blood.  
**

**Do I torture him too much? I mean, Gosho does it too, so that makes it alright. Right? I get the feeling that Heiji's almost always in an angsty situation and well... it bugs me. Kind of. **

**You know what? Never mind. xD**

**School's almost over! I've been just about drowning in work lately, but after tomorrow things should finally slow down. I can't wait. Only, once summer sets in, I'm going to be scorching in the 105**** degree**** weather. Hurrah. **


	34. Just Keep Smiling

Shinichi only smiled and waved at the gawking class.

"Hi." He said. Then he promptly hopped on top of the desk beside Ran's and plopped down in the seat. The detective turned to face her with a smile. "Hey, Ran. Been a while."

The girl blinked. A vein popped on her forehead and she stood, the chair toppling over as she slammed her hands down on the desk. Shinichi flinched as she burst, "_You've been missing for two months and the first thing you say to me is 'hi'?!"_

The detective pressed himself as far back into his chair as he could. "R-Ran," he stuttered. He rose to his feet, lifting his hands in a calming gesture. "Look, can you calm down for a second—"

The explosion that followed reminded the great detective of the east why one _never_ said those words to an angry Ran. As she continued to yell, completely oblivious that she was making a scene, Shinichi closed his eyes, sighed, and leaned forward. Ran froze. Thirty jaws dropped. Sonoko giggled as she continued to film with her new phone. Shinichi stepped back, face looking a bit flushed and his gaze not meeting hers. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "but can I explain later?"

Ran sank back into her chair, touching the cheek he had just kissed with two fingers. "Um. Yeah. Sure," was her intelligent reply.

Looking satisfied, Shinichi sat down again. For a while, the class went on as usual. Then a phone began to ring. All heads turned to the detective, who had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, sensei, this is probably important. Can I…?"

The teacher gave him a hard look. "Only if you promise to stop disrupting my class." A few kids snickered, quickly shushed by their classmates.

"Hello?" Shinichi answered. "Oh, Hattori? Yeah, I'm at Teitan—huh? Oh. Alright. Got it. Thanks, Hattori." He hung up. "Right," he said, stooping down to grab his bag, "that's my cue to leave. Sorry, Ran. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

Shinichi grinned a bit awkwardly at her. "Well, someone's pretty much planning to kidnap and murder me. And possibly torture. _So_ I need to go. See ya~!" He pulled free of her grip and strode over to the window, sliding it open and—

_Thud!_

Shinichi lay sprawled on his back. A soccer ball bounced twice before slowly deflating, the red mark on his forehead being the only proof it had once been a deadly projectile. "Ow," he mumbled.

Heads turned as the door opened and none other than Heiji Hattori stepped inside. He took a fleeting glance at his rival before also approaching the window and sticking his head outside. "Ya got him!"

"Great!" Someone called back. "Now tie him up!"

"Right you are." The Osakan bent down beside Shinichi, pulling a rope out of his bag and beginning to tie the Tokyo detective's hands together.

"Traitor," Shinichi croaked.

Heiji only shrugged. "Hey, eye for an eye and all that. I'm just getting ya before karma does."

"All I did was tie him up—"

"In his own closet," Heiji finished. "While playing Rebecca Black's 'Friday' on loop."

As he began binding Shinichi's feet together, Ran finally stepped in. "Hattori-kun? What's going on?"

The detective paused and glanced up at her. "Oh. Hiya, Neechan. To be honest, I'm not sure what's planned for him. All I can say is dat the bastard had it coming."

"I hate you," came the somewhat slurred groan.

"The feeling is mutual." Everyone paused, because they had just heard the Kudo's voice replying to his own question. They turned. Shinichi Kudo stood in the doorway and glowered.

"…Eh?" Was the common reaction.

Shinichi-2 bent beside his twin. "Hello, Kuroba."

'Kuroba' laughed nervously. "Um. Hi, Shin-chan. Fancy meeting you here."

What was evidently the real Shinichi straightened up and pulled out a cell phone. He lifted it to his ear and said, "Alright, we got him. See you in an hour." Smirking, he slid the phone back into his pocket. "Hakuba and Aoko-san are on their way."

"I _really_ hate both of you." Kuroba wriggled a bit, testing his bonds. "Jeez. You've really got me tied up well. That'll come in handy someday, eh, Hattori?" He wiggled his eyebrows as Heiji reeled back, a deep flush on his face. His sputtering was ignored as the Shinichi-lookalike sniggered.

"Oh, shut up," Shinichi said in a bored tone. "We have an hour to kill before the others get here. Unless you want me to call Koizumi?"

"Please don't," both Heiji and Kuroba pleaded. The two of them had gone several shades paler.

Even Shinichi looked disturbed. "Yeah, I guess that's a bad idea. _Anyway_, hour to kill. We can get some lunch, go see a movie… You know what? I haven't been to the aquarium in _years._"

Kuroba turned white.

Heiji grinned. "That's a _great_ ideo, Kudo. I just love sharks. Wanna go see the great whites?"

"They have a place where you can pet stingrays, too. And there's one room that's all glass. And you're completely. Surrounded. By fish."

Kuroba whimpered as the grinning duo dragged him out of the room. "A little help here?" He called. No one moved as he was yanked around the corner. His shouts echoed down the calls. "Hello? Anyone? Police? HELP!"

**I've been wanting to write something like this for quite a while. Every version involved Kaito dressing as Shinichi and basically getting traumatized for the trouble. Yay! So, this was another attempt at writing humor and slight crack. Any good?**

**There was a bird in my house on Friday. I heard my dog going absolutely psychotic this morning at 6 AM (which consequently reminded me of the song Friday, explaining why it made an appearance here) and when I went to check there was a bird on the window sill, trying to get through the glass. So my sister and eye opened the door, put out some granola in place of birdseed and waited. When we checked some time later, the bird was gone and the granola was… everywhere. xD Glad to see s/he liked the food, at least.**

**Well, I feel like I've done a good deed. :) **

**NOTICE:**

**So recently I've decided to try my hand at writing vampire stories. I've come up with an idea for a vampire AU that has me rather excited. It will definitely include the main six characters—Shinichi, Ran, Kaito, Aoko, Heiji, and Kazuha—and possibly some others. If I were to write this, I'd probably divide the story into arcs, or "books" concerning separate aspects of the plot. So my question is, is anyone interested? I'm personally excited about the prospect of this story, but I'd like to see your opinions. If you could say something in a review or PM or the poll on my profile, it would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	35. Kiddo the Friendly Ghost: Part One

So. There was Kaitou KID in the middle of her living room, doing a one-handed handstand as he waved his other arm about and looking very much _not_ amused.

"Hellooo?" The thief drawled. "Look, I'm doing a handstand in front of the TV! What do you want me to do next, strip?" His words, thankfully, were not directed at Aoko. He was speaking to her father, who either couldn't see or hear him or was doing a fantastic job of ignoring his number one enemy. Somehow, she doubted it was the latter. With a huff, the thief gave up on whatever it was he was trying to do. He sat cross-legged on the carpet and adopted what was undeniably a pout.

Aoko only stood in the doorway, gawking at the thief. As though sensing her eyes on him, KID turned his head and met her gaze. His eyes widened.

Aoko blinked. The space where he had formerly occupied was empty. Then her dad spotted her and she was swept into the usual routine. With a few minutes, she was almost able to convince herself that what she had seen was a figment of her imagination. Almost.

She headed into her room and laid back on the bed, a smile of relief spreading across her face when she realized she had no homework over the weekend. Humming happily to herself, she leaned over to pull a book out of the nearby shelf. The girl leaned back into the pillows and opened the novel.

"What's that?"

She screamed and scrambled back, the book falling to the ground with a heavy thump. Her heart hammered as KID bent down and picked up the book. "Oooh, not bad," he commented as he scanned the synopsis. "I'd taken you as more of a romance girl, but I'm pretty fond of the supernatural. Unless it's supernatural romance." He wrinkled his nose and placed it back on the shelf before sitting down on the bed. "So," he said, all playfulness gone, "you can see me?"

Aoko blinked. She eyed the thief as he waited patiently for a reply. Then, with a sigh, he said, "I'm not going to hurt you, Nakamori-chan. As such, please do not call your father. He wouldn't be able to see me anyway." The thief grabbed a dictionary from her shelf and dropped it in front of her. "If you're worried, you can throw that at me." Still watching him carefully, she took the hardcover book and brought it into her lap, hands poised to knock him over the head with it if need be.

There was a knock at the door. "Aoko, are you all right?"

She turned her head to KID. He shook his head violently. She smirked and took a deep breath. Before she could scream, a hand locked over her mouth. "Shhh," the thief hissed. "He can't see me. He can't even hear me. You saw me downstairs, your father was looking _through_ me. What makes you think I'm visible now?"

Aoko gave him a frightened look and nodded. He lingered for a second before pulling away. "I'm fine, Dad," she called, her voice shaking a bit. "Just saw a spider."

She couldn't make out his reply before the sound of the man's footsteps announced his departure.

"Alright," the bandit said, smiling. "Now then—hey, where are you going?" He sprang off the bed and caught Aoko's arm halfway across the room.

The girl tugged at his grip. "Let me go," she demanded. "You aren't real. You're just some stupid thing my mind came up with so _let me go._"

"You're not crazy," KID sighed. "I'm real. Do you want me to break something? I can do that, though I don't think your dad would be too happy."

"I said _let me go!"_ Aoko finally pulled free and swung her hand at him. The next thing she knew she was stumbling, about to fall until an arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her into KID's chest.

"There," the thief breathed. His mouth was next to her ear. "Believe me now? I'm real." He pulled her up again and stepped away.

Aoko blinked, staring at her hand. "I… How did I miss you? You were _right there_ and I know you didn't move!" She reached out to touch his shoulder. The area by her hand went transparent and it was as though he was a hologram. Her fingers went straight _through_ his shoulder.

She looked up, meeting KID's eyes. "You can't touch me," he told her, "but I can touch you. And for whatever reason, you can see me. No one else has been able to do that, and that is why I need your help."

Aoko pulled her hand back, holding it almost protectively against her chest. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nope!" He singsonged.

She sighed and fell back onto her bed. "Alright. Now explain to me, how did this happen?"

"Well…" KID held out his hands to examine. "I _think_ I'm a ghost."

"You're _dead?"_

"What? No!" He looked offended. "Haven't you heard of an out of body experience? No, if I'm correct, I'm currently in a comatose state. My problem is that I can't get back in my body, which is why I've been running around Japan trying to find some help." His expression grew irate as he complained, "Those so-called psychics are frauds! Tantei-han has more spiritual awareness than they do, and he doesn't even believe in ghosts!"

Aoko couldn't help but give a pleased grin at his annoyance. "For a gentleman thief, you don't seem very… gentlemanly."

He had _definitely_ taken offense to that. She straightened a bit, feeling a flare of satisfaction. "_Excuse me_ for not meeting your standards," he muttered. "I'm kind of a ghost right now."

Aoko let her smirk fade. "Speaking of which," she began, "why do you keep using the word 'ghost'? I mean, doesn't that imply that you're dead."

At that, KID stilled. He gave her an unreadable look. Slowly, a weary smile crept onto his face. "Well, that's just the thing," he sighed. "I'm not dead. I'm _dying._"

_To be continued... DUN DUN DUN_

* * *

**Okay! This time it **_**is**_** a two-part and I **_**will**_** finish it! So, um… is Aoko out of character? Considering there's the ghost of her worst enemy in her bedroom… I really wasn't sure. I tried to make up for that by making Aoko first afraid of and then… I suppose "condescending" would be the word… towards KID. She certainly can have an attitude when she wants to, except it's more of angry than condescending… Argh! Never mind. Basically I'm completely nervous as I publish this chapter because I'm not sure if it's any good. I really liked the idea, though, so I wanted to write it and... bleh.  
**

**By the way, I made another AMV (shameless plug) for DC/MK. It took me **_**three months**_** so I'm hoping you all will enjoy it. –flops with exhaustion- It's at /watch?v=40QRLDlGY0U if you're interested. Many thanks~!  
**

**And finally, I have decided to write the Vampire AU. I'm still thinking of a title, but I have the first chapter written. I'm just not sure if it's a very **_**good**_** first chapter. I'm going to look up some guides and whatnot and try my best to get it to my liking, but you should expect to see it pretty soon. **


	36. Kiddo the Friendly Ghost: Part Two

They drove in silence. Aoko had been tempted to put some music on, but fear overruled the tension. Music distracted her when she was driving, especially as she'd only just received her license. In the rearview mirror, she saw KID leaning against the window of the car, eyes closed as though asleep. She knew he was only pretending, though, as he'd told her earlier that ghosts couldn't sleep. With this knowledge, the absolute stillness of the thief unnerved her. He wasn't even breathing, resembling a corpse or a mannequin in his silence. She found herself clutching the wheel a bit tighter.

As though triggered by her thoughts, KID shifted and opened his eyes, staring out at the darkened highway. "How much further?" He asked after a pause.

"An hour," she replied in a clipped tone. He ignored her attitude, instead slumping into his chair with a sigh.

"I'm bored," he declared. Reaching for the radio, the thief asked, "Can we put on some music?"

She swatted his hand away—or tried to. Her fingers passed straight through the glove and sent a chill up her spine. Nevertheless, KID understood and withdrew his arm. His eyes slid shut and she watched as he went still once more. Then, abruptly, he asked, "So what kind of music do you like?"

"…What?"

"I'm trying to make friendly conversation." He grinned. "So what's your favorite music?"

"I don't listen to music much," she mumbled. A flush rose to her cheeks. Before KID could question her again, she countered, "What about you?"

"What kind of music do you think I like?" She noticed the change in him immediately. He sat a bit straighter but tilted his head down and to the side so his hair fell in his eyes, effectively hiding his face. His tone, too, had altered. Where he had once been friendly and casual, he was now all precise words and manners.

A scowl worked its way onto Aoko's face. "Oh, no you don't," she said warningly. "You are _not_ about to go into that."

KID glanced at her, and she caught confusion in his face before it was smoothed over with almost cold tranquility. "Go into what, exactly?"

"This whole…" she took one hand off the wheel to gesture wildly, "_mysterious_ thing. You're 'Phantom Thief 1412,' act."

"I don't understand—"

"You're avoiding my question," she told him, intending the words to come out flat but instead speaking gently. "The moment I asked about your life, you changed. I don't think I'll be able to jail you just by knowing what songs you listen to." She smiled teasingly, and she almost felt compassion for the thief her father chased.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw KID gazing at her. The thief leaned back in his seat with a small sigh and a smile. He mumbled something she didn't catch, then said in a louder voice, "Alright. But seriously, what kind of music do you think I listen to?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, Beethoven?"

There was a snort. KID gave a laugh before covering his mouth and quieting his mirth. Even with his mouth hidden, she saw his cheeks were pulled back in what was obviously a grin. "Beethoven?" He choked out. Lowering his hand, he continued "He's an excellent musician, but it's not like I play Moonlight Sonata before going to bed each night."

Aoko flushed bright red. "Well what did you expect me to say?" She defended. Oh, if only she had a mop. "I don't exactly know what internationally known criminals listen to."

The thief gave a final, breathy laugh. "I may be a criminal, but I do have a life of my own," he said nonchalantly. "It's not like thieves have a specific genre they prefer."

She rolled her eyes and they resumed their silence. Neither spoke until they pulled up into a parking lot, a bright sign advertising a four star hotel. Yawning, Aoko pulled the keys out of the ignition and slid out, the asphalt feeling strange beneath her tired feet. KID beckoned her towards the hotel. "Hang on," she called. "I don't have enough money for this place."

"It's fine," the thief assured her. "I have a friend here. Sort of. Just tell him you're with me!"

"With Kaitou KID?"

"Yup!" He paused then sent her a suspicious look. "You won't set the inspector on them, will you?"

Aoko thought over his words before shaking her head. "They haven't done anything wrong have they?"

"'Course not."

"Then I have no reason to say a word."

KID grinned. He flounced up to the glass doors, sweeping himself into a deep bow. "I would open the door for you, Ojou-san, but I'm afraid I might worry those inside."

Aoko scoffed at his display and pushed them open herself. She spotted the man at the front desk, who looked clean but not exactly friendly. "Umm…" KID gave her an encouraging nod. Stepping closer and lowering her voice, she murmured, "I'm a friend of KID's…"

The receptionist cocked a brow. "Uh-huh."

She swallowed. "I'm trying to… help him. With a job."

The man gave her a hard stare. Aoko gulped, fidgeting under his gaze. Then he huffed and said, "That guy helps me out _one time_ and the next thing I know I'm indebted for like. Tell your boss that this is a hotel, not a hideout." Scowling, he tossed her a set of keys. "Top floor, room 809. I know that bandit likes high places. You get _one night _here. "

Aoko glanced at the keys before stammering out, "T-thank you," and fleeing to the elevator.

She found the room to be a nice one, with a decently-sized bathroom and a queen bed. KID sank into an armchair and leaned back with a contented sigh. "Gotta love that guy," he murmured. "He's a bit of a grump to me, but always comes through."

"So why does he owe you?" Aoko asked.

KID opened his eyes. "Oh, just some jewel smugglers. They were hiding out in this place and the police were going to bust him for 'aiding and abiding criminals'. I just helped clear his name."

"Why would you help him, though? It's not like you knew him."

KID sighed and crossed his legs. She noticed for the first time that he didn't really sit on the chair, but seemed to hover just over it, as though he couldn't properly touch it. "Because," he said after a pause, "I don't want anyone held responsible for a fault that wasn't theirs."

And like that, Aoko remembered who she was talking to. "And I," she said, her voice shaking, "Cannot stand those who take what isn't theirs. Including my dad."

She blinked once and he was gone.

* * *

**Hummm, seems this is going to be longer than a two-shot. Not much was explained in this chapter, but character development, yay! I wanted to continue it, but Muse says to stop here. Part three is coming soon.**

**In other news, I am a bit stuck with AoS (Ace of Spades). I know what I want to write but I _cannot put it into words arrrgh!_ I'm going to go stare at the page until I come up with something. I mean, I just came over a huge roadblock in the plot and now I can't even find the right words to type! This is irritating. -.- So apologies to those of you who are patiently (or not) waiting for the next chapter. I will continue that story, as soon as I can swat my muse back into writing. Now allow me to start staring at the page until something comes to mind... **


End file.
